When Will You Come Back to Me
by Inukago21
Summary: Continuation of The power of Ai Kagome has died six months ago and Inuyasha has missed her and suffers from nightmares because of his depression. He decides to go to see her to quell the thoughts in his mind. Babies are born! New Evil from Korea! Back!
1. I Miss You

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed my first fic **"The Power of Ai"** I had a great time writing it and I hope you had a great time reading it. This will be the continuation to the **Power of Ai**; it begins taking place 6 months after Kagome's battle with Naraku and her death which has left a bitter taste in everyone's mouth especially Inuyasha.

Chapter 1:

**I Miss You...**

_In Sango's hut..._

Sango is cooking lunch in her hut waiting for her husband to return from an exorcism ceremony in the nearby town. Sango is day dreaming about her best friend whose death is still fresh in her mind, she often thinks about the talks they've had over the years they've traveled together.

_Hey Kagome...I've been meaning to ask you what do you think about Miroku as a boyfriend, I mean you like Inuyasha right. I've sort of been having feelings for Miroku._

_What you mean you're in love with...Miroku that, that lecher! I'm surprised! _

_No I'm not in love with him I'm just starting to see him a little different._

_Sure! Ha, ha, ha!_

"Oh Kagome why'd you have to go?" the cry of a baby snatched her from her daydream. "Oh coming baby! Oh what's wrong my son, mhaw! What's the matter my little Kohaku?" "I'm home!" "Welcome home! I missed you." They kissed affectionately, "There's my son! Hi Kohaku, I've missed you both." He began playing peek-a-boo, Sango smiled seeing since there son was born Miroku's ways and attitude have changed (only slightly). "Sango I've been summoned to the emperor's castle do you want to go, I'm sure the Emperor would be happy to see our son and bestow blessings upon us?" she looked to her husband, "Yes I think I would love to go I need to give him a piece of my mind!" "Now Sango you must realize that the emperor doesn't like disrespect!" "I don't care someone has to set him straight!"

_Later that day..._

"My lord the High Monk Miroku has arrived along with wife and child." "Send him in."

The wide doors opened and they walked to the lords seating area and bowed respectfully, "My lord..." Sango cut him off, "Oh Miroku stop it with the praising business! My lord, my ass! Inuyasha what happened to you! You never cared about this whole pomp and circumstance thing! What happened to the rush into battle half demon that loved to fight, carelessly but with his heart!" "That person is gone he died six months ago..." he stated calmly. She backed down when she'd seen the somber look on his face which meant he still wasn't over Kagome's death.

Miroku stepped forward, "What do want with me?" "I need you and Sango to look after the castle while I leave for a few days." "Inuyasha did you forget that we're parents now I have Kohaku to take care of and I..." Sango grabbed her stomach and put her hand over her mouth and ran to the privy. "What's up with her Miroku?" "I don't know she's been sick for the past two weeks. But that aside...are you going to see Kagome's statue?" "No! What the hell are you talking about I'm not stepping a foot on that place! Now look after the castle I'll be back in two days!"

He walked out to the village linked to the castle and was now near the outskirts of his land and headed east. _I miss you so much Kagome, I know you're dead but why do I still feel you so near me? That's because I'm right here Inuyasha, just look down._ "Kagome! Where are you!" He looked around, "Inuyasha who are you talking to?" "Ah! Oh its you old lady." "Yes how are ye it tis rare that ye comes to visit the elderly." "Well technically I wasn't going to see you Kaede I was going to the future." "Oh I see how did they take it when you told them."

**Flashback 5 months ago...**

_Hello Mother. _

_Mother, Inuyasha you've never called me that, but I'm glad you did._

_Well there is a reason; Kagome and I are mates now._

_Mates? I know you too have been together for quite sometime but mates so soon...I would like to talk to her, Kagome! Kagome please come here...Kagome why aren't you answering me?_

_Because she's not here._

_Was she afraid to come and tell me herself?_

_No...she wasn't...she's not coming back._

_Why? Why doesn't my daughter want to return home? If she's afraid to talk to me tell her its okay we can work it out._

_Mother we battled our enemy and we won with Kagome's help. She made the ultimate sacrifice._

_The ul...ultimate sacrifice! Tha...that means my baby is ohh! crying_

_Inuyasha! Why is mom crying? Where is sis? _

_She's gone Souta...I'm...I'm sorry. _

_Sis..._

"They didn't take it too well but I try and visit them just to see how they're dealing with this whole thing." Kaede cleared her throat, "And how are you taking it Inuyasha?" "I...I need to get there before sundown." He walked away and jumped into the well.

When he arrived on the modern side he walked out of the well room to see Souta sitting in front of the old tree he went and sat beside him. "Hey kid." "Hey Inuyasha..." Souta looked at him funny, "What's with the weird getup?" "I am the ruler of my father's land, now I am emperor." "Coooool. So what are you doing here, I haven't seen you in a month?" "I had some business to take care off so I needed to take some time away to visit you here. Uh...where is mom?" "She's in the house." Inuyasha took off for the house. "Saito! Mother!" he sniffed the air and went up the stairs. He looked in all the other rooms except the one he'd always been in and he knew that his mother in law was there and he had no choice but to go in. "Mother?" he looked into the room to see his mother in law clutching onto one of Kagome's old school uniforms. "Miss her so much! She...was my baby! Souta is all I have left and I'm never letting him go!" Inuyasha looked at Saito seeing that she has aged in the six months since her daughters passing due to grief and non-stop crying. "I...I miss her too, but I know it hurts for you since you gave birth to her and you raised her alone for so long, but I wish I could bring her back but I cant." Saito became enraged thinking that Inuyasha wanted to do nothing. "It was your fault that my daughter was involved in this! She lived a normal life until you came along!" he just held his head to the floor knowing that what she was saying was only out of sadness and despair. "I'll leave now." On his way out he bumped into Souta, "Hey I heard what mom said don't take it too seriously, mom is just hurt. I know you did all you could to save sis." "I tried to stop her but she wouldn't let me...look kid I gotta go."

Souta retreating back into child mode grabbed Inuyasha's robe and looked to the floor, "Hey Inuyasha you don't really have to leave now you could stay awhile...like old times it could be for just one night?" He smirked a little, "I'd really like to but I think it's too soon to do that now." Souta let go and looked sad and full of disappointment, "Look I'll tell you what I'll come and visit next week." "Really! You will you promise!" "Yeah, I will, see ya!"

Inuyasha jumped into the well to his time.


	2. A new begininng A New Evil Appears

Chapter two

**A new evil appears/ A new beginning**

_While Inuyasha is in the present time..._

A ship from the southwest comes onto the shore of south western Japan (Oki Island) "It seems we still have a ways to go, eh Ansong?" "Yes master we sure do! Master Cheju why are we going to this land? I'd hope that we'd stop in the north to buy fine silks...what can we possibly find in the land ahead." "Anything I want! Especially the power of life!" "The power of life? What is that sir?" "It is something that a person of your status cannot possibly fathom." The lesser of the two transformed into a boat and Cheju the kanketsi (Nonsense Japanese yay if real word!) headed toward the Ryuku Islands of Japan. "I will obtain the power of life."

_Inuyasha is in his time._

"I guess I might as well go spend some time with the old lady before I go back home..." he walked with heavy feet to Kaede's home.

**Meanwhile at the castle**

Sesshomaru is walking into his brother's chamber to find Miroku sitting in the royal chair. "Monk what is your lecherous bottom doing in my brother's throne?" "Hello Sesshomaru it's been quite some time is Rin due anytime soon?" "She will be expected to give birth in the coming days I can smell it, but you never answered my question what are you doing in his chair? Where is he?" "Inuyasha is away on some business he asked me to look after the castle." Sesshomaru laughed loudly "My brother, asked you to look after the castle, **you** a mere mortal to look after the great demon dogs lair! Remove yourself from that seat you are not of dog demon blood!" "No." "No?" "That's what I said Sesshomaru, no." Sesshomaru unsheathed the Tokijin "MOVE!" "Don't you dare Sesshomaru! He was told to look after the castle so let him be! I'm very hungry I would like some boar's meat with boiled potatoes!" Sesshomaru turned to see a **very** pregnant Rin looking rather upset and impatient. "R...Rin! It's just that he doesn't belong in that seat and I don't think my brother would like it." "Well let your brother the **EMPORER** handle it! Now go get me some food!" Sesshomaru did as commanded he didn't want to upset Rin seeing that she was so close to giving birth and her mood swings often put her out of her normal happy go lucky demeanor. Miroku couldn't help but laugh knowing that he got off lucky because during her pregnancy she was mellowed (Sango) she hardly ever hit him when he rubbed on her backside and he didn't need to worry about semi-permanent hand prints on his face or large bumps on his head from the hirakotsu. But to see Sesshomaru running around like a scared child for Rin was nothing short of amusing.

Rin walked to Miroku and changed her demeanor from bossy to pleasant and happy, "Miroku how is your son, well I trust?" "He's fine, growing, hungry and fussing but good." Just then Sango walked in with Kohaku and handed him to his father. "Here he needs to be burped." He lovingly took his son into his arms and started to pat his back roughly and the baby started to wiggle in annoyance to the rough patting, Rin laughed, "No you're doing it wrong, can I please?" "Oh sure!" he handed Kohaku over. "He looks like his uncle a little, no?" "That he does; I think that's why he was named after his uncle." "I can't wait until I have my boy!" "How can you be so sure that it's a boy?" "I don't know I just think it seems it maybe I think I've been grouchy and mean like Sesshy (you think?) so I have an idea it's a boy!" "Good!" "I hope you get what you want."

It suddenly got quiet and then... "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "WHAT'S THE MATTER RIN!" "I'm...in...PAIN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She touched her mark, "SESSHOMARU! HELP...THE...BABY!"

_SESSHOMARU! HELP...THE...BABY!_ "Rin! I'm coming!" he dropped the dead boar and ran to the castle with great haste.

**Back at the castle**

"I don't know what to do! I wasn't there when Sango gave birth! Sango!" "I got it Miroku put the baby down to bed and come back quick!" "Ok!" he placed the baby in a small sleeping place in their room and came to the throne room. "So what do I do?" said the panicked houshi. "Sit behind her and hold her up and just give her encouragement!" "That's it?" "Why do want to be on this end?" "Uh...come on Rin you can do it!" Rin continued to grunt and scream and slept momentarily when Sesshomaru busted through the doors breathing heavily and baring his teeth. "Rin! Rin are you alright!" "No...uh...I'm not! I am giving birth to your child!" "Sesshomaru I think its best you leave this room! It's not healthy that you're in here!" Sango said advisedly. "NO! I will be here to see to it that my child is safe." "Leave you beast!" those words cut into Sesshomaru so deeply that it could be compared to Rin killing him with her own hands but he did as told and walked out and waited on the outskirts of the palace so as not to be tempted into going back in.

_With Kaede_

"Are you hungry Inuyasha?" "No lady I'm not there is nothing that can fill me." "Do you mean your stomach or your heart?" he got clearly angry and stood up in an uproar. "Listen hag! You have no idea what you're talking about! I never said that I missed that damned Kagome!" "Inuyasha I never said Kagome." He realized that he missed her more than he let on but couldn't bring himself to see her. "Look just give me some rice and potatoes." He ate quickly and said his goodbyes, then headed home.

Inuyasha knew he was home when he walked up to the palace gates but was confused to see his brother on the other side of it. "Yo Sesshomaru! Why are you out here? And why the hell are you pacing around, you're wearing a hole in the ground?" he said with a slight chuckle. "Oh shut up half breed!" "Hey! Don't go around using that anymore your kid will be a half breed so cut it out!" "Well that's what I'm out here for! Rin is in your throne room giving birth to my child I...I'm too nervous to go in there I may kill some one!" "Heh that's not like it's stopped you before!" "Inuyasha this is no time to joke at my expense Rin was screaming and in terrible pain! I wanted to help her but...I couldn't!" "Wow being a dad has sure twisted your balls in a knot huh? You are **never** like this! It only makes me wish I had one of those camereas (spelled incorrectly on purpose) that Kagome used to have." He realized he brought up Kagome and in the past tense which also had the sounds of her no longer being with him...it pained him so much but he refused to show it as he'd always done even when Kagome was alive.

_In the throne room_

"Come on Rin you can do this push!" "Ugh...I...am pushing! Oh it's feels like I'm dying!" "I know exactly what you mean but you have to do this just give me one big push and your baby's head will be out!" while Sango was coaching Rin. Miroku kept Rin as cool and comfortable as possible. He wiped her brow and offered her water as instructed from Sango. "Come on Rin in a few minutes you will be able to hold your little one!" "Ahh...ugh you will lay another claw on me Sessho...maru! Ahh!" she pushed, "Ok Rin good job! You got the baby's head out now I need you to take in a big breath as much as your lungs can take and I need you to push very hard ok?" "Yes I'll try!" she did as she was told and pushed with all of her being. And soon cries filled the throne room as a new life was brought into the world. "Oh Rin you did great!" Sango took one of the near by robes and wrapped the little new born in it and handed it to Rin. "Oh...hello my beautiful baby." She kissed the child's head and cried tears of utter joy. With what remaining strength she touched her mark and summoned Sesshomaru.

_Outside the castle grounds_

_Sesshy would you like to meet our baby?_ "The baby it's here! Inuyasha my baby it's...it's here!" Inuyasha smiled and was sincerely happy for his brother for the first time in his life. _I guess that's what the old man meant when he gave you the sword huh? You now got two things to protect with everything you have...meanwhile I have..._ "Brother lets go!" he followed his over excited brother into the throne room but was a little more surprised to see the mess. "Aww guys that's gross! Ew clean that up!" (If you've seen the after events after birth men and women you know what I'm talking about.)

"Sesshy I have our child...our daughter Hana-Sakaki (If you don't like the name then give me some suggestions!). She was nothing short of being a beautiful girl she had brown eyes like her mother and black hair with tiny shimmers of white almost unnoticeable if you didn't look close enough, her beauty resembled both parents but favored the father more and it never made him happier.

"Would you like to hold her?" he reached out his arms and cradled his daughter ever so gently. "I am your father...the great demon lord Sesshomaru." The baby laughed. "Do you think it's funny? Well you'll be a great demon lord soon." It was as if you never met Sesshomaru before he had his daughter in his arms you'd swear he was a gentle and kind by the way he acted. "You can stay here until you're ready to go and all of the servants are at your disposal and clean up this mess in the morning." He walked out of the throne room and went into his chambers. _Kagome I miss you...there is so much you're missing right now I want you to be apart of it. I wish you were here...I love you now and always my koi._

**I know some of you may not like that Sesshomaru is a sentimental fool now but give me time I will bring him back to normal!**

Chapter two continued

**The Young Kit Returns**

Kanten and Shippo are in the southern islands where Kagome's body lay in state paying a respectful visit as he'd been doing once a month since she passed. "Hi momma I would have been here sooner but I stopped in the food city (Osaka) to pick up some snacks to leave for you. (In most Asian countries they believe in the afterlife and leave the deceased food) I haven't seen or heard from Inuyasha since he became the Lord of the Western Nations and I no longer stay with him...I live with Kanten now and I visit and check on Kaede like you'd want me too..." he began to sniffle, "I miss you mother Kagome! I miss you sticking up for me when Inuyasha bothered me! I miss the sweets from your time but I miss you more. Please wake up!" he embraced the cold stone as Kanten stood by his side and waited patiently for him to get his bearings, she'd become accustomed to the situation knowing the relationship they had and knew that Kagome was the reason why he was becoming the man he is now. "I'm here Shippo." He turned to the new woman in his life and was grateful he had her although she couldn't completely fill the void left by Kagome he did love her. "Would you like some more time?" "No I think that it'd be best to see Sango, Miroku and their new baby and then we can see Inuyasha." "Ok if you think it's best." "Ryuho!" the dragon companion of Kanten who has grown slightly larger was now in their presence, "Yes Kanten?" "We are leaving and we are going to the west." The dragon sighed and did as commanded. They were now off to the western region.

Ansong the shape shifting demon in the shape of a boat landed upon the deep southern islands of Japan (the ryuku islands). Cheju the kanketsi (again I do not know of any Korean demons but if you know of a website or any info please let me know) looking a ways down, "The power is near...it's faint but I will have it." Ansong salivated knowing that he'd be the helper of the soon-to-be ruler of the world, "Sir explain to me why are you attempting to gain this _power of life_?" "Because my father gave my older brother my kingdom! I was supposed to rule our home country and brother was to inherit the heavens! Woong-Kyong took my land!" the shape shifter cringed in fear of his master's anger. "I was supposed to rule Shin-Si! (the old, old name of Korea) the people in Shin-Si were mine to rule! I wanted them to do my bidding, but no! My brother wasn't satisfied with being a god and ruling the heavens and leaving me to run my own country but now I own nothing! I asked father if I can rule the heavens instead but he denied me, me! His own son cut from the darkest part of his heart! I will make the entire world my own!" he turned into a tiger and ran to the source of the power he felt all the way from his homeland, he ran with such vigor, power and determination. He felt the power become closer and closer until he stopped at a stone figure of a beautiful woman who appeared to be deceased, "Woman who are you? You have such exquisite beauty. Could this power I felt could have come from you?" he returned to his normal state and walked closer to Kagome's resting place. "I hear your heart... (he leaned on the chest) it has been under great stress. You used much of your life force to..." he looked in the palms of her hands to see lackluster jewel resting in her hand. "That's it! You...you have it! Are you the reason that I felt such power from here and it was you!" Cheju raised his hand and slashed at the figure cutting it and watched it crumble to pieces. "Hello my jewel."

_The next day_

Inuyasha is dreaming about his first time with Kagome. _"Oh…Inuyasha I want you to share this feeling with me, mmm…if I would have known it was this incredible to be with you I would have done it sooner." "Kagome…uh…what are…you doing…uh…" he grabbed her waist and guided her movements to now please himself. "Inuyasha…oh…uh…I…need you." "I want to change positions, I want you to feel all of me Kagome, and I've always wanted this to happen."_ He began to shiver, "Kagome why aren't you here with me? Why'd you have to be so stupid and go and protect me like that! It was my job to protect you. I would have killed Naraku with no problem!" _Inuyasha I'm right here just look down._ "Kagome! Look down?" he turned and kept looking but no sign of her. He sighed and knew he wouldn't find sleep unless he finally went to see her. "I'll start traveling in the morning." He finally went to sleep.

_Ryuku Islands_

Cheju looked at the dull jewel and wondered why it wasn't responding to him. "Woman! What is the meaning of this?" a nude Kagome stood up, "W...who am I? Where am I? Who are you?" "You are the holder of this rather magnificent item but it seems to be inactive in my hands." He placed the jewel in her hand it flickered like a tiny piece of glitter in the sunlight. "It responded to her master!" said the rather surprised Ansong. "I know that you idiot!" Cheju began to plot in his mind, "Woman you have no idea who you are?" "N...no. Ugh." She grabbed her head in pain, "Why does my head hurt so much?" "We got into a boating accident and you were knocked out by the waves." "Oh I see. So why am I the only one nude?" "We just retrieved your clothes!" he punched Ansong and he motioned for him to get the nonexistent clothing. While Ansong was behind the bush pretending to look for clothing Cheju waved his hand behind his back and the clothes appeared in Ansong's hands, "Oh master you are smart! Here they are lady...lady uh...lady, sir lady?" "You fool how could you forget Lady Ming!" he slapped Ansong, "Uh...I'm sorry my lady, sincere apologies Lady Ming." He bowed and kneeled.

Kagome (who will now be known as Ming) or Ming looked confused but none the less remained her old self in spirit not wanting someone of lesser status suffer, "its okay...I'm sorry I forgot your name, it must be this bump on the head." "It's Ansong my lady." "Yes Ansong and you are?" looking to Cheju. "I delicate flower am Cheju the kanketsi (lets say that means tiger for now I really don't know Korean) you are my lover and you and I have come to claim this new land ahead as our own." Ming looked to the horizon and seen nothing but ocean but was intrigued all the more. "Wow." She began to dress in the traditional Korean clothing supplied to her. "My lord these garments are quite beautiful." "They befit a beautiful woman such as yourself." Ming blushed, Cheju told Ansong to transform and they headed to the southern tip of the mainland. Cheju smiled knowing the by using Kagome (Ming) he'd soon rule the world all she needed was a turn in the direction of evil and he'd make sure that the jewel would be tainted in the process to give him the power of life.

**Hey you guys Kagome is back but is not her normal self! She has reawakened with total and complete amnesia she only knows what Cheju has been feeding her...will Inuyasha get to the south in time to stop it...who knows the only way you'll find out is to read and review! Thanks!**


	3. I Can Never Love Another

**Chapter 3:**

I Can Never Love Another

It was in the twilight hours when Inuyasha rose from his light slumber. "I guess I can't put it off any longer I have to see her...but I don't know what I'll do? I miss her so much." He went to change into his old traveling clothes. He crept out of his room knowing that the new baby would be in an uproar if he was too loud. _Waaaaaaaahhhhhh!_ "Shit!" Sesshomaru walked out of his chambers like a smiling fool until he seen his brother cursing in whispered tones, "Where are you going?" "Uh I'm going for a walk. Keep an eye on the castle until I come back." "Do you think you can order me around?" Inuyasha smirked and turned slightly to his brother, "Well...yeah I am the King!" "I would have been king if not for Rin and the fact that you hold the tetsuaiga." "Well you gave up the throne!" "Look I'm not going to argue just leave!" "Screw you!" with that Inuyasha left.

He was half way to the southern islands but made a few stops on the way. "Welcome to the heart of Osaka! We have the best food!" "I'll have the spicy beef noodles." He sat down to eat and slowly slurped his noodles but his meal was interrupted by a familiar person. "My lord!" "Amaterasu (this name is the mythological ancestor woman of the royal family of Japan I thought it was a nice name and decided to use it) what are you doing here, you are supposed to be training!" "I know my lord but I saw you leave the grounds and I was worried." Amaterasu is one of the generals of Inuyasha's army (currently inactive a/n if it were up to Inuyasha an army wouldn't be necessary just his trusty sword. But he knew that he'd often take trips to the present time and needed some forces to protect the castle in case of danger. ) "But master I am here to make sure you are safe." "I don't need your protection...I just need to go on a trip. Go back to the grounds and let me be!" "No your majesty I will go with you." The young girl stood well behind the angered hanyo. Amaterasu is a descendant from the old guard dog (Kaiomaru) that Inuyasha met before the final fight with Naraku who was destined to look after Inuyasha, but ever since she met him she fell in love with him. She fell in love with the quiet and strong king; to her Inuyasha was the person who could make her happy she'd been away from home for so long it was so hard to find some one to love her and she thought that her king was it. "Sir you have yet to answer my question." "Look Amaterasu the last time I checked I didn't **have** to answer anything! I'm leaving and that's that!" "Are you going to see that Kagome that every one whispers about, she's never around why are you going to see her?" her stopped in his tracks "What? Who has been saying things about my mate?" "M...mate? You have a mate?" "Yes that Kagome woman is my wife and she's not around for a reason she...she's dead!" "Dead!" "What is it you have a hearing problem she's dead! That's why...why I can never love another. She was my all. I took the throne for her so if she comes back she'll have a place to start a family...with me." "But sire she's dead how do you expect her to come back to you?" "You don't know her, she'll always come back to me in some way shape or form, until that day I will stay faithful to her."

_**In the south...**_

Cheju and Ming now touched the very southern tip of Japan and Cheju wasted no time in trying to taint the sacred jewel. "Look Ming! That demon over there!" it was a bat that was looking for food...humans preferably. Ming was struck with fear and didn't know what to do as the beast came flying in her direction. She grabbed her head in pain, and had a brief vision of someone that looked like her firing something and then has if on cue she picked up a stick pictured a bow in her hand and released it striking the wing of the bat and sending it in a tailspin away from her location. It wasn't a perfect shot but she avoided getting killed. As Cheju watched he made a mental note to be careful with this woman because if she realized what or who she was he'd have a big problem on his hands but he walked to her side and looked a the jewel to see if it'd changed in color but, no. it only shined a sickening pink which only meant that the power it was filled with was good not negative energy like he needed.

_**At the palace...**_

"Sir Monk Miroku two young demons are at the castle gates saying that they demand to see Lord Inuyasha, what shall I do?" "Kento before you do that what nature are they? Are they peaceful or bear any ill will to the emperor?" "They appear to be gentle sir but they are nothing more than children, a young fox and a humanoid woman with a lizard on her arm." "Ah yes those are our old traveling companions, let them in."

The guard did as told and the young kit walked in with his friend. "Miroku!" said an excited Shippo. "Shippo! You've gotten stronger! I'm sure if Inuyasha were here he'd want to test your strength." "What do you mean if he were here? Where did he go Miroku?" "We believe he left to the south. Even though he left no word but it was something he needed to do soon and my guess is that he did." "We just left there almost around noon yesterday. We should have bumped into him." Souten giggled, "Not while we were in the air Shippo!" "Yeah you're right. But is it okay if we stay here until he gets back?" Miroku patted Shippo on the back, "I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind. Come, I bet you haven't seen my child yet." They walked down the corridor to the chamber where Sango was feeding her son. "Hi Sango!" "Shippo! Hi! Hello Kanten." Souten waved timidly. "Would you like to meet our son?" "Sure!" "This is Kohaku, say hello baby." All he did was babble. Sango let her son play around on the floor and they all settled in to talk.

_**In the Southeast...**_

Inuyasha and Amaterasu arrived in the town square of Osaka, Inuyasha stopped to pick up customary snacks and gifts that are given to the dead and some flowers to place in her hands. "Your highness? Do you need any help carrying those?" "No I don't. But there is something you can do for me..." "What anything!" "You can go home!" "Anything except that. Listen I intend to be your companion just like it was for you and your friends not so long ago. I want to partake in the adventures like you, get in to danger and fight off demons and save people!" "It's not all glory. It's draining emotionally and physically. You have to be willing to die to do what you believe in not just to have people praise you. That's what separates you from me. We may be alike in heritage but that's were it ends." Amaterasu didn't hide the hurt she felt all she was trying to do was to be a friend to him and maybe get closer to his heart but that would be a task within its self. "Ok sir I'll just be quiet." Inuyasha knew that his words were harsh but he needed to get through to her on the fact that the only friends he had were at the castle and the one that made waking up everyday a joy was gone and he wanted to suffer in peace and wait to die so he could be by her side but he knew that she'd be upset if he just gave up he had to try to move on but...he just couldn't. "Amaterasu...I'm sorry about what I said I meant it but I didn't want to sound so mean. It's just that I...don't like to let people get to close to me just don't...don't be so pushy on trying to be my friend let me try to feel you out on my own if I deem you a person worthy of my friendship I'll let you get close to me...maybe." Amaterasu squealed in delight. "Thank you sir." After about several miles out of Osaka he and his companion stopped to rest for the night.

And in the southeast Ming, Cheju, and Ansong stopped at the pleading and begging of Ming who was very tired of walking and desperately wanted to rest much at Cheju's dismay. "Alright, alright woman you can rest but at dawn we go!" "Yes milord." She lay on the ground visibly uncomfortable. "The floor is hurting me is there anything softer like a sleeping bag?" Cheju and Ansong looked to each other with much confusion on their faces. "What is a sleeping bag?" Ming scratched her head, "You know I really wish I knew it just popped into my head. Maybe it's a thing I used to sleep on or something when we were in our home country?" Cheju had to think quickly. "Okay my lady if it is soft bedding you want then you shall have it." With a snap of the fingers a quilt like bed was on the floor for her. "Oh thank you my lord!" she was very excited at a soft surface to lay on and she went and hugged Cheju, it surprised him but it felt strangely good and hugged her back and smelled her hair and the scent was nothing short of heavenly. He realized that he was getting excited and quickly let go of her. Ansong was less than thrilled by the hug his master gave to Ming and went to a clearing to relieve himself. "I wonder when master will get rid of this retched woman! She has no place among royalty like the master she's nothing but a commoner, he so like his brother I guess master Cheju will never learn." As Ming slept Cheju found himself staring at her more and more. He knew she was beautiful but she looked beautiful all the more while sleeping, he felt a stirring in his loin and had never felt like that around any woman so there had to be something special about her. He went to relieve himself in the sexual way.

_Next morning..._

Ming awoke before Cheju and Ansong and wanted to fix them breakfast. Hours later after stuffing their faces they continued their trek.

(At this point they are walking in the same path that the group walked on their way to the southern island but they are going north, but one problem Inuyasha and the guard Amaterasu are taking the same path but quite a few yards away. Picture it!) Since Inuyasha wasn't hungry he just continued to walk as Amaterasu continued complain about being tired. "So go home! If you cant handle it then go! All I need is a short rest every now and then not every night all you're doing is slowing me down!" Inuyasha wanted just to be alone he couldn't show up to his wife's grave with another woman. "Look Amaterasu it's another day's walk to the coast and then a two day boat ride." The hairs on Amaterasu's neck stood up. "B-b-boat? Boat ride? I...I...don't trust those things!" Inuyasha was understandably getting very irritated. "How can you be in my army and be afraid to ride in a boat?" she got embarrassed and loud, "I don't have to explain to you why, I just don't like boats!" Inuyasha turned around in a hurry, "So why are you here! Why are you in the army! I...I don't even care! When I get to the southern end you'll just stay and wait until I return! I never even wanted you here anyway! Getting...nerve...stupid...phony...stupid...so called..." his words broke up as they often did when extremely angry. Amaterasu started to think she was doing more harm than good and turned to make her way back to the palace, until she saw a dark figure pass her by going in the direction that Inuyasha was in. "My lord look out!" Inuyasha turned to see an old foe. "You flea bag what do **you** want?" Amaterasu stopped in her tracks. _The emperor knows that demon._ "Shut it dog boy! Don't think I didn't find out that you got my woman killed! I knew I should have taken her when I had the chance!" Inuyasha growled ferociously and jumped at Koga's throat and grabbed on. "Listen you mangy fucking wolf, I do not have to explain **anything** to you concerning Kagome so get it out of your head that she belongs to you because she doesn't! Since you claim to have found out about everything did you know that Kagome and I are mates for life..."


	4. Good In The Heart Is Overcast by Evil

**Chapter 4:**

Good in the heart is overcast by Evil

Ming was fighting better than the demons of Cheju's country and he was quite pleased that the jewel was starting to respond to the darkness that was growing in her heart, although it felt weird to her to have such bad thoughts it made her happy to see her lord enjoying the time with her and she was beginning to like killing. "Milord Cheju?" "Yes Ming." "What is the place we are from like?" "We come from the place called _The Land of the Morning Calm_. It is a place of great beauty and inventions. We developed the cups you drink from, the clothes you look so beautiful in... I mean" Ming giggled. "Thank you sire...may I ask how do you feel about me?" Cheju cleared his throat, "I, um think that you are, very pretty and I..." she cut him off, "I like you too. You do so much for me, I mean you told me we are to take over this country to make it our own and all that I do is because I believe in you and I." she walked up to him and kissed him, it was short but intense enough to get her feelings across to him. "How could you like me you don't even kn... never mind. Get some sleep we have some traveling to do in the morning. I hear from the people in this town that a two weeks walk from here there is a grand castle and I think we should pay the lord a visit."

**Back with Inuyasha in the South...**

"Mates? Mates?" Inuyasha got irritated, "What is it with everybody repeating what I'm saying I swear I don't know if I'm talking to people or parrots! Yes we are mates, which means wife for life, partner for all eternity..." "I know you idiot! But why you when she could have choose me?" "Look Koga I don't have time to stand there and listen to you pine away for my wife! I have to see her." "Over my dead body!" "I'll take you up on that offer." Inuyasha pulled out the tetsuaiga and Amaterasu's bottom lip hit the floor in surprise of seeing the legendary sword unsheathed right before her eyes. _That's the sword. The sword of destruction... I can't believe it._ The two men stared each other down but they both knew that the woman that they loved wouldn't be there to stop either one of them and that was the way they wanted it. "You allowed her to die, I can't forgive you for that Inuyasha... you must die. I'll make it quick." They both ran at each other head first ready to kill.

**South east...**

Ming grabbed her head in pain and got a flashback. "Ahh.. my head... ow! You two stop it...SIT!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Inuyasha you will now die by my hands!" but the charging was suddenly stopped when Inuyasha slammed into the floor and he instinctively got up and said, "Wha'd you do that for Ka..." both of them looked puzzled and were completely silent. They looked at each other and walked away taking the hint. "Are you coming or not?" Amaterasu still looked dumbfounded by the events and finally answered him a minute later. "Uh...no... I mean yes!" he took the abandoned boat and began to push away from shore with a very nervous passenger who instantly got seasick before they were even out to sea! "Honestly! Why don't you just wait here until I get back." "Because...I want to see her...I hear she is quite beautiful and that she has and aura of light that purifies anyone around her." "You're so full of it! But whatever, are you ready now?" "Yes I am." They got into the small, old boat and sailed south.

**Southeast**

"Lady Ming! What's wrong?" "I...I don't know? All I saw were two men fighting...ferociously but I don't know why those words came to me. Do you know why?" Cheju tried to think of an excuse, "Well...it's because...you used to teach the children who lived at the palace and if I remember correctly there were two children who fought and they wouldn't sit down, yes that's right." The fact that it took too long for him to answer her question made her worry if he was telling the truth, but quickly ignored it since she knew her memory was a little fuzzy and trusted Cheju's words. They continued their trek to the castle in the west.

**Back at the castle**

"I still can't believe that Inuyasha is lord and emperor of the western lands. It's a little weird don't you think? Not too long ago he was an egotistical maniac who had no regard for anyone and was stuck in a love triangle between two women and now an Emperor. I guess it was meant to be." Souten finally spoke up "Shippo don't you think that people change for a reason? You changed...you changed when your father passed, and also Miss Kagome passed and you changed it's whatever the circumstance is and you change accordingly so Inuyasha-sama changed all due to Miss Kagome's death." Shippo thought of a rebuttal, "Well...Inuyasha is never one to change and I for one am beginning to worry! If Mama-Kagome was here he wouldn't be this way!" "Exactly Shippo! What Souten is trying to say is because Kagome is dead Inuyasha is not himself, he misses her. The servants tell me that he often suffers from sleepless nights and nightmares. They also tell me he calls out to her but quickly withdraws once he knows she's not there." "But Sango..." "Shippo the only thing we can do as his friends is to help him and be there... that's all." A baby's cry all took them away from the conversation. A smiling Rin walked around with her infant daughter singing a song she once sang while awaiting Sesshomaru's return.

_My Lord Sesshomaru I will wait for your return._

_Please don't forget about me as I sit and wait..._

_The sight I wait to see is your pure white essence in the wind._

_Oh please don't forget me as I wait for your return._

_I will be patient as I sit and wait whether it be hours or days because I know _

_That you'll return to me My _Lord_ Sesshomaru as long as I wait._

(Thank you please save your applause.)

"Oh hello everyone! Wow Shippo you look like a man, guess you have grown much in six months, I guess you would you are older than me. Would you like to see my daughter?" Shippo got up and held the tiny child carefully, "Wow she's...so small. I've never seen anyone this tiny...she looks like her father but has more gentler eyes, she's beautiful." "Thank you. Her father is in love with her, if she even moves a finger he jumps thinking something is wrong." The baby yawned, "I guess its time to put her to bed, let me take her, there goes my baby." She waved good bye to everyone and went in her room.

"Rin don't you think it's time for us to go back to our domain?" "Sesshomaru I like it here in the palace and besides Hana-chan didn't meet her uncle yet and I'm sure he wants to meet her." "He can see her when he gets back. We are leaving to today, I don't feel comfortable here. I need to be in my own space." "Okay milord we'll leave, I'm sure Hana will be excited to see her new home." They gathered their belongings and walked out of the room. "Sango, Miroku everyone I'm sorry to say but we must leave. I think we have over stayed our welcome so we are going." "Awe are you sure? Inuyasha doesn't have a problem with you staying, so stay." "No I think it best we leave. Jaken!"

The imp seemed to have come from nowhere, "Yes Lady Rin?" "Please see that our horse it taken out of the stable so we can leave." "Yes milady." Jaken walked off and performed his duties. "Rin are you ready?" "Yes. Goodbye everyone!" "Goodbye Rin, Sesshomaru, and Hana-Sakaki!"

**Mid-east Regions (Matsumoto and Kifu Prefectures) **

Cheju and his two companions stopped to rest as the begging of Ming to get a short nap began to highly irritate Cheju. "Okay...I'll just...I...here to get some..." said a very groggy Ming. "I guess she was tired sire." Ming stirred in her sleep and made grunting effort sounds in while moving about. "Die! Please Die! Leave...we don't...want..." Ansong and Cheju looked to each other with confusion once again. "Do you think it's a nightmare master?" "I'm not too sure but I can find out." He placed a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes in great concentration. "May the gods of Shin-Si hear me. Show me the visions that plague this woman for she is deprived of sleep and mental clarity." Within his minds eye he saw what Ming saw in her dreams, a priestess that looked like her and Ming wearing provocative clothing (her short school uniform) both women deadlocked in a fight of arrows and words over a man which was too hazy to see, the darkness he needed was found, the hatred for this woman was still eminent in her heart even though it appeared that she was no longer in this world. "I can use this to increase the darkness." "Master I thought you said she was beginning to show evil traits." "She is Ansong but it's not the evil we need to make the jewel it needs to be pure and from the heart. What has been plaguing her at night is the pure evil that she has hidden." He placed her hand over his heart and said words in hopes that the next enemy they encounter his spell would work.

**En route to the Ryuku main island (Okinawa) **

"So Kaiomaru is you grandfather?" a nauseous Amaterasu just picked her head up from the side of the boat and belched loudly. "Uh...yes sire he is." "Did he tell you any stories about my father?" "Yes actually he did." "Can you tell me any?" "Let me think...well I know he was a very handsome man who saw highly sought after to make children, it really wasn't for the fact that he was ruler it was just because he could make strong babies, much like your brother but he didn't have too many redeeming qualities like your father. I remember that your brother was every bit of cocky as he is now." _The old man was sought off as a baby maker? Okay?_ "Were you born and raised in the palace?"

"Actually no I wasn't. My father was but when the kingdom was run out after your father passed I grew up on the island of Ryotsu. It's a fishing island off the coast where the castle is located. You couldn't imagine how happy my father was when he heard that the great demon lord's sons were ready to take back the empire. It was something to see, you and your brother standing there where your father once stood it sent chills up my spine and my dad knew that life would be better and the empire would be safe." The sun began to sink into the horizon and Amaterasu drifted to sleep and Inuyasha kept a watchful eye on the sea ahead and wished that he was going to **get** Kagome not wish her well in the after life.

**Nagoya**

Ming is walking around the town of Okazaki getting supplies for the remainder of the trip, when she sees a wedding court walking by, she smiled looking at the people in their beautiful kimono's and the chanting until she dropped the supplies in her hand and grabbed her head in pain. A shrine priestess saw Ming in pain and ran to her aid. "Miss...Miss are you alright? Would you like to sit?" "Why thank..." Ming picked up her head and stopped her gratitude and seen the red and white clothing and swung her hand at the woman. "My goodness! I was only trying to help!" "I hate you! You'd best leave my sight before you die!" "What is the matter with you woman, I was trying to assist you!" Ming screamed and lunged at the priestess while on lookers gasped in awe and fear. "I hate you! You took him away from me, interrupted our lives far too many times I promise you will never walk this earth again you rotting pot of clay!" the on lookers now understood that the woman in clothing not native to Japan is a traveler who is clearly mad and told the priestess from afar to stop screaming and moving and only then would the attacker stop she did as she was told but Ming still hit, spat, and cursed the innocent priestess as if she knew her. Ming grabbed a nearby rock and bludgeoned the woman several times until she ceased movement.

A nearby ronin came to take care of Ming when as soon as he placed his hand on the swords sheath Cheju appeared from out of the thicket. "Is there a problem sir?" "Yes there is. This insane woman just killed a priestess and I plan on removing this bane of society from existence." "I'm sorry I cannot allow you to do so seeing that she is under my care." "Well I guess you'll have to die along with her." He pulled out his sword when Cheju changed into his real form and gouged out the ronin's insides with one fell wipe of his claw. The people in the crowds screamed and fainted at the sight of the rouge samurai's entrails. Cheju calmly turned to the frightened onlookers smiled wickedly and said, "Does any one else want to kill me and my companion?" Most of the crowd ran into their homes or down the road to try and live another day. "Ming are you alright?" "Y...yes milord, I...don't...the woman just mad me so angry! All I wanted to do was remove her from this world so she can't take her place in hell!" "It's okay she wasn't meant to be here if you killed her, its okay." "I hate her when ever I see anyone that looks like her I want to kill her! I will kill anyone that looks remotely like her, I promise." "Sir, milady I have some news regarding our trek to the empire in the west." "What is it?" asked an uninterested Cheju. "Sire the emperor of western nation has a brother that resides a little to the south of the castle that is equal in the lord's castle in beauty but lacks size." "So what?" Ansong began to get nervous, "Well I was wondering sir since that particular castle is not up to your standards I was wondering if I could reside in that location." "I don't care what you ask for as long as you don't ask for anything in my new lair." "Thank you sir you are too kind." The three travelers gathered their belongings and continued their travels.


	5. Where is she? Who are you?

**Chapter 5:**

**Where is she/ Who are you?**

Inuyasha never slept on the seemingly endless stretch of ocean to coast of the main island, he dread having to do this for six long months. With the endless nightmares, sleepless nights, and the dead sinking feeling in his heart for feeling guilty about Kagome's death, he really couldn't bear going to see her. Amaterasu was sound asleep until she was jerked awake by the boat crashing onto the soft sand. She blinked several times due to the sun that looked like it was coming from out of the ocean. When she looked ahead of her the small beams of yellow, red, and orange light from the sun shone and peered out on Inuyasha's body making him appear god-like and Amaterasu looked at him and became more in love with him than even she cared to admit.

All that was running through Inuyasha's mind is what happened on this very island six months ago.

**Flashback:**

"_Naraku its time to end this!" she raised her left hand and a arrow that seemed to be made of pure light materialized, she positioned herself to fire the arrow at Naraku (mind you there is no bow!) at the head of the arrow energy formed just like it did during the competition, the battle with the bear and the last stand between her and Kikyo. But this time it was stronger she had the power of the jewel behind it, concentrated all of the jewels power and her life force to make this last shot count for she knew that she would have for her energy would be depleted. _

_A chill went up Inuyasha's spine, something's wrong I know it! Kagome what are you doing up there. "Naraku it's time to remove you from this world." She released the arrow, "No! Nooooooooooooooooooo!" the sound of a thousand demons dying filled the air with a deafening cry; Onigumo's body appeared and suddenly disappeared in the power of the ultra powerful sacred arrow. "Oh I...did it. I couldn't have done it without you Kirara." She hugged the two-tailed cat, "Now it's time to return to your owner take care of her and her baby Kirara." Kirara mewed happily and returned to Sango's side. _

_Inuyasha was proud of Kagome and was happy that it was now all over. "Hey Kagome! Come down here!" she looked down to her friends and came down. "Kagome you were brilliant I can't believe that was you up there!" "Inuyasha I have to tell you something..." Inuyasha kissed her deeply and passionately, "Kagome I, I was so scared; I thought I lost you, I know you're not sure how you feel about me yet but I love you, I love you so much I never want to lose you again." Light started to whirl around Kagome's feet Inuyasha paid it no attention. "Oh man I almost forgot you're naked, let me." He took off the hinezumi no koromo and placed it around her shoulders. "Inuyasha please let me say something!" "I'm sorry please say anything you want." He smiled at her so sincerely and it was killing her inside to have to tell him what was next. "Inuyasha you were right I was lying to you about my feelings for you and that was because I saw Naraku killing you because of me and I couldn't handle it I had to try and separate us, but I do love you... and I..." "I love you too Kagome and I want you to be my koi, my mate, my wife please allow me to make you mine forever." "Inuyasha I can't I don't have enough..." "Look it'll be quick a little painful but I promise it will be fast! Just pull back your hair." She did as she was told he walked up to her neck and licked it to make it moist, "Ok take a nice deep breath." She did and put her arms around his shoulders, he also took a deep and sunk his teeth into her neck she exhaled and grasped on tight. It went rather quickly and he finalized it by lapping up her blood and kissing the mate mark. "See it's finished!" "Goodbye Inuyasha." G...goodbye what are you talking about you mean you're ready to leave?" "No Inuyasha I mean goodbye forever." Tears poured like a waterfall from her eyes, "No Kagome I...you can't leave, we just became mates and that's for life." "I know I tried to tell you I used up everything I had to kill him and now I need to go." "He also began to tear. "Go...go where Kagome? I need you, I love you." _

(Sorry I have the entire text and not just the dialogue I was too lazy to do it line by line.)

"Sir, sir, sir! YOUR MAJESTY!" "Huh, oh, what is it?" "Well sir I assume we've stopped at this island for the visit you aren't talking about too much." "Well yeah we have to go all the way up top of that tower at the pagoda." "And how are we getting there sir?" "Can you transform into your demon form?" she shook her head no. "Well I guess we climb." "Awe I don't want to climb!" "Kagome stop your whining! I...I mean...come on let's go." Amaterasu felt bad that he was mourning the loss of his mate but was angered by the fact that he called her by his lovers name and not by her own; all she wanted was to make him happy.

**Meanwhile...**

Sango look it looks like Kohaku is trying to walk. "Oh come on Kohaku, come to mommy." The little boy wobbled from side to side in attempt to walk to his parents but after about four steps her fell flat on his bottom and laughed. "Miroku did you..." Sango cried. "Oh my gods Miroku he walked our son walked!" they cradled their son in their arms and embraced each other as a family and the couple kissed each other in joy. "I wish Kagome was here to see it, she'd be so...so." she ran to a nearby bale and vomited. "Sango? Are you okay?" "I...I don't know? I've been feeling a little ill lately; do I have a fever?" he touched her head. "No you don't, when was the last time you felt this way?" she thought for a moment, "The last time I felt this sick was when I was...pregnant with the... I was pregnant, my gosh that's it Miroku I must be pregnant again, oh my god I'm pregnant again!" Sango just sat on the floor in disbelief as Miroku was pondering what sex the baby would be and what would the name be. "I can't be pregnant I had Kohaku almost a year ago?" "Aren't you happy Sango?" "I am but we don't have enough room in our home for another baby." "Don't you worry Sango we can build another room." "Okay I guess we'll be having another baby, I'll finally have a little girl." Miroku chimed in, "Or a boy? You can never have enough sons."

Ming grabbed onto her head and screamed as a flashback sent her mind into a tailspin. "Who are you? Why are you in my head! Why? Why do you look at me with those kind but sad eyes?" Cheju ran to her side, "Ming! Ming, are you okay? My love...please answer me."

"Cheju there is a man in red that plagues my mind, who is he do you know him?"

"I... I'm sorry my dear I do not know who you are talking about."

**Ryuku Islands**

"Come on ya' slow poke where almost to the top!" heavy panting could be heard a ways below. "Your...majesty...how can you...get up there...so fast?" "I don't understand how you cannot be up there before me considering I'm a half demon, you must be outta shape." "No...way...your highness...I am not!" _Well Kagome I'm here, I finally came to see you I hope that you're anxious to see me as I am you._ He closed his eyes as he pictured her the way she looked the last time he seen her, he remembered she was beautiful as her inner glow outshined the shikon jewel in her nude splendor. Just when he felt he was getting near Amaterasu called him "Sir! Wait for me!" he turned to her glad she called him because he wanted an excuse to stall time for a few seconds. To Amterasu the way he turned to her with the excellent timing of the sun set made a mixture of reds, yellows, and oranges blend in a outlining glow on his body made him look like a god. "I...uh...I just wanted to..." she looked at the gravesite. "Milord, I think we should leave." "What we just got here and you're tired already? No let me just spend a while with her and then we'll..." Inuyasha turned to see the rubble of stone that once was Kagome. "K...Kagome?" his throat swelled from the tears dying to come out, "Kagome...who...who did this to you? Please tell me who? Kagome, who would do such a horrible thing." He kneeled at memorial and touched the stone that encased his love and began to cry forgetting that Amaterasu was behind him. She cried with him feeling bad that he went through so much trouble to see her and only to find that she was no longer there to be viewed. His crying turned into a very ominous and low guttural growl with much bass in his voice. He looked to the ground and seen candy, flowers, and a child's toy he smelled the items and began to transform. This was the second time he'd transformed in times of despair; it was quite a sight to see from Amaterasu's eyes. As she looked on in awe Inuyasha who used the demon blood within him to track down the scent on the gifts left at the gravesite and it pointed west ward towards his lands. "Amaterasu get on my back we're going back to the west." She nodded and ran towards his hind leg and jumped as high as she could and grabbed on to his fur and they finally took off.

**Two days later**

"It'll be three more days walk over that mountain pass until we finally reach the west of this godforsaken country; I cannot wait to return home." "Milord tell me more about our home land I try to remember...but all I can think of are places we've recently passed...like I've been here before." "Ming, you and I lived in the mountains in father's cliff-side castle on Mt. Chiri. It was beautiful...you were...are beautiful as the day I found...I mean saw you." "Really?" he walked toward her and gently cupped her face in his hand and leaned in to kiss her, in turn she placed her arms around his neck to reciprocate the feeling; but she suddenly got a flashback (think about the kiss in the second movie), "I...I can't." "Why we've been together for so long what's stopping you?" "I don't really know why, but it just doesn't feel right; its like I am promised to someone else and being with you is wrong." Cheju just pushed her aside and kept walking. "Cheju, please don't be angry I just felt that I had to tell you the truth." "Just forget it! Lets keep going." In the thicket a demon was closely watching over the travelers from another place and a woman who looked oddly familiar to him he wanted to intervene but he decided to keep following the three and be ready to stop them if any trouble arises.

"We'll stop here for the night, Ming I suggest that you clean up and get some much needed rest because we'll be walking for a great deal of the day tomorrow." "Yes sire I will. I'll just be off at the lake readying myself." She cleaned her face in the water and looked back at her reflection sway in the ripples. "I don't know what's wrong with me." She stripped and soaked her tired body in the water, as she cleaned her body she became enamored with her body and realized that she and Cheju didn't hold and sexual tension between them and it kind of bothered her and it made her wonder if she really didn't have any feelings for Cheju who were they for. Were her feelings for the man with the golden eyes in her dreams or was it for someone she'd left behind back home. She thought back to the man who plagued her dreams and fanaticized herself with him. She touched her self unknowingly while imagining the mysterious man fondled her in her most vulnerable places, and outwardly she was doing all of the things he was doing to her in her mind. She continued this way until she reached her peak, her face was flushed and her body warm and she didn't seem to care but she looked around in hopes that no one seen or heard her. She once again started cleaning herself and promised herself no more distractions because she knew that they had a long walk ahead of them tomorrow and she needed to sleep. She rinsed herself clean and once more (down there) for good measure made sure she didn't show any signs of sexual release, but this time when she looked at her liquid doppelganger she seen something she hadn't noticed before; it was what appeared to be two small bite marks on her neck that had what a looked like a crest, she cautiously touched it. _What is this and how did it get here?_

She finally climbed out from the water, put on her undergarments and sat on a rock to place her hair into two buns when she heard rustling in the woods. "Who's there!" "Why! Why do you smell so much like her? Who the hell are you?"

"Why are you asking who am I, it is I who should be asking who are you?" ask Ming as she shivered in absolute fear. "Why are you posing as the woman I love!"


	6. Did you hurt her? I love you

**Chapter 6**

Did you hurt her/ I Love You

**_BOOM!_** The sound of the place gates was loud enough to scare the birds as Inuyasha ran through the courtyard to the castle entrance. People bowed respectfully as he ran by, but others wondered why he was running at such a fast pace. "You highness please...slow down!" Inuyasha ignored her as he continued his breakneck speed to the throne room.

**Takada Prefecture**

Sesshomaru, Rin, Hana-Sakaki and Jaken have arrived at the Shosho palace (shosho means "a moment"). "We're here finally!" said and exhausted Rin. "It's nice to be home, isn't it Sesshy?" Sesshomaru held his tiny daughter in his arms and spoke to her about her new home. "...and this is your room Hana-chan, and when you turn four we'll turn the Jaken's room into a training hall so you can be a strong fighter..." Rin interrupted him, "You are not going to teach her to hurt people are you?" "No, I'm not I'm only going to teach her how to prevent young demon boys from touching her." Rin giggled and joined her husband and child. "Can you believe it Sesshomaru? We have a baby. I honestly didn't believe you were going to live long enough to meet our baby." She began to tear.

**Two days after battle with Naraku flashback**

"Jaken what is taking them so long to get back! Do you think Lord Sesshomaru is alright, it's been two days!" "Worry not Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is fine. I'm sure he is on his way to us now." Jaken whimpered in disbelief of his own words. He looked up in hopes of seeing his master and he seen a dog flying in the distance. "Look there is Lord Sesshomaru!" As the figure made a slow descent Rin ran to met it. The dog transformed about 50 feet up from the ground. "Inuyasha? W-where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha never said a word as he walked back to the west. Rin's knees began to buckle, and she started to heave and cry loudly. Jaken stood by her side and gently rubbed her back in an attempt to console her. A figure began to shadow their grieving forms, "Rin are you alright?" She looked up to see if her brief stint of grief was beginning to take its toll on her but she couldn't be more wrong. "Sesshomaru!' she lept up from the floor and hugged him so hard she slightly choked him. "What's the matter Rin?" "I-I thought you were...oh Sesshomaru!" she cried into his chest. "Who would tell you such at thing?" she sniffled and explained that she seen Inuyasha arrive at Kagoshima alone and that he didn't tell her where he (Sesshomaru) was and she immediately thought the worst. "I wouldn't expect Inuyasha to talk after what he'd just gone through." "What do you mean?" "The woman who was traveling with him is dead." Rin and Jaken gasped collectively, "Oh, no Kagome is gone! Poor Inuyasha. Do you think he'll be okay." "The only way I see it is if she is brought back from the dead."

**End flashback**

"What matters is that I am here now and we have a family. I hope my brother finds some kind of happiness but I have to enjoy mine now." He kissed his wife passionately and looked to his tiny infant daughter with much love in his eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru..." "Yes Jaken wouldn't it be best if you put the young child to sleep it had been a long journey and I'm sure you both are quite tired." "Thank you Jaken that's a good idea, we'll do that and please take the night off." "Are...are you sure?" "Yes I am." "Thank you very much my lady." Jaken went off. They placed baby Hana into her bed and went into their own chambers.

"You know Sesshomaru it's been quite a while since we've been alone don't you think we should take advantage of it?" Sesshomaru looked at Rin lustily and went to lie at he side until his sixth sense came and he ran to the baby's room. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?" he was moving so fast that he got to Hana's room in 3 steps. He looked at his daughter with great worry until she made a movement... "Ahhhchhoo!" the baby just sneezed that was it! Rin finally caught up with her husband. "What is it, what's going on?" "It was nothing she just sneezed." "Oh Sesshomaru, you've got to calm down, if there is anything wrong her crying will let us know, but you cant jump at every little thing you'll spoil her!" "I heard her whimper so I had to see what it was." "Well that's what it was a whimper before the sneeze, humans sometimes do that. Relax if she needs anything I have it don't worry." "I won't." Rin made her way out of the room expecting her other half to be right behind her but she heard no heavy footsteps so she went back to the room. "Sesshy? I thought you were coming back to the room to...you know be with me...alone." Sesshomaru looked so pathetic as the worried father over his tiny child. "I think I'll stay here tonight...just incase anything goes wrong someone will be here." Rin giggled, "Okay but tomorrow night you're all mine." "I promise I will belong to you."

**Back at the castle**

"Where is he?" yelled Inuyasha Everyone in the room had a right to be nervous, because they've seen Inuyasha angry but this level of anger was beyond all they've seen before. "'He' who Inuyasha?" "THAT DAMNED FOX!" Sango tried to calm him down, "If you're talking about Shippo I'll go get him but before I do that you've got to calm down." "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL HE GETS HERE!" "Fine I'll go get him." She ran as fast as she could to get to the kit. "Shippo, Inuyasha is back and he is very angry with you for some reason. Go out there talk to him and calm him down.

Shippo walked out into the main hall and stared into Inuyasha's eyes looking unfazed by is menacing stare. "Yes Inuyasha?" "Did you visit Kagome's grave?" Shippo blinked finally, "Y-yes I did. Is that why you are so angry?" "I'm not mad I'm FURIOUS!' Sango spoke up, "Why is that?" Inuyasha struggled to get out the words, "Because...Kagome's grave is destroyed!" Shippo's slight fear turning into fierce anger. "What! Are you implying that **I** destroyed Kagome's grave! How dare you! I could never destroy Kagome's memory...for you of all people to think I would I could do something like that to her is ridiculous! Kagome was like a mother to me." It was at that moment that Inuyasha realized how fast he'd jump to conclusions in both sadness and anger. But as Inuyasha was about to apologize but Shippo cut him off. "If you are done calling me a grave defiler I'll be leaving now." Shippo never turned back towards him. "I came to see you but I guess it's better off if I never comeback. Miroku, Sango I'll visit you and your son soon...I have to go." He stormed out of the hall and headed toward the outskirts of the castle.

_She felt someone did something harsh to another and the older of the two was wrong in their decision and she knew the she should have been there to correct it but she did know one word to stop it..._ "SIT!"

_Thud!_ "Kago...that's the second time that's happened!" Sango giggled, "Maybe that's guilt." Inuyasha still lie on the floor, "Guilt?" Sango stopped laughing for a moment, "Well, yeah! Kagome always sat you when you did something wrong, so in this situation you feel guilty because you got on Shippo's case."

He finally stood up ten minutes later. "Gee you know I never thought about it that way. I'll be back." He ran out to catch up to the rightfully furious Shippo.

**Outside...**

"Damn him! She practically cared for me the moment we defeated the Thunder Brothers."

_**Flashback**_

"_Inuyasha you fought the good fight and won the battle and now its time to go." Inuyasha ran to Kagome and Shippo's side. "Yeah thanks to you my fathers' death was avenged, thank you." "No! Kagome don't leave me!" She look at the hold he had on her hand, "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha's face cringed, "What you mean you're not dead?" "Uh no." "So what was all that about fighting the good fight? Nevermind humph!" "Inuyasha why don't we take Shippo with us? I mean he's a kid you can't leave him alone out here." "Whatever!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha caught up with Shippo who was at the town square buying supplies. "Shippo! Hey Shippo!" Shippo looked behind him to see the person who put him in this foul and quickly turned away. With a couple of large steps Inuyasha was right on Shippo's heels. "Shippo stop! Listen, I'm sorry. I just reacted instead of thinking. The last time I seen Kagome was right before she...died. To have not seen her or visit her grave in half a year and to see her desecrated memorial just got my blood boiling. I really am sorry." Shippo never said a word; he just looked at Inuyasha with cold but understanding eyes. "Let's get one thing straight, I **was** the last person to visit her before you got there but I did not- **did not** do anything to her grave but leave food and treats. Once I did that I stood there for a few moments and then left for here." Amaterasu was watching from behind a stand until her commanding officer caught her. "Amaterasu!" "Ah! General Shigeru!" The tall hulking dog cast a shadow over her. "May I ask where you've been?" Amaterasu stammered her word until Inuyasha interrupted. "Shigeru? That your name right?" It was now the generals turn to stammer his speech." "Y-y-yes sir. General Shigeru sir. I monitor the northern border of..." "I don't care. Is there a reason why you are yelling at her?" "Well, yes sir there is your majesty she has been gone for over three days and without permission, sir. In that time she's missed much needed training." "She doesn't need permission if she's with me." The man's jaw popped open so wide you'd think a fly would land in his mouth. "She was with you?" Inuyasha began to get aggravated. "I just said that. The last time I checked I didn't need permission to take a soldier with me." "Y-y-yes sir, you are right sire. I wont inquire any more, have a pleasant day sir." He ran off.

"Thank you your highness!" Amaterasu said with a deep bow. "Humph, whatever! C'mon Shippo." Once inside Shippo pulled Inuyasha to the side. "Who's that girl?" "She's a soldier in my army, why?" Shippo looked at Inuyasha questionably. "What? What's with that face?" Shippo sucked his teeth, "I can't believe you are passing on Kagome." Inuyasha growled angrily and Shippo backed off getting the message. When they entered the chamber Sango was happy to see that everything was okay. Little Kohaku crawled toward Shippo who was involved in conversation when the baby ripped a patch of fur from Shippo's tail. "Ouch! What the...Kohaku...no! Don't pull on Uncle Shippo's tail." While Shippo was rubbing his bottom Sango picked him up and moved him away as Inuyasha's mind wandered back to Kagome's statue. "Who could've done something so horrible?"

**Last Night...**

Ming grabbed her clothes and covered herself. "Me? You're asking me who I am and you pop out of the brush it sneak up on me, the question is who are you?" The man sniffed the air deeply inhaling her scent. "You smell just like her...why? Who are you? Are you a sister or a friend?" Ming didn't know what other woman he was talking about and was starting to get angry because he was comparing her to another woman. She wasn't sure why but she knew she hated that very much. "I have no idea what woman you're talking about but she isn't me." She was about to walk back to camp but the man stared at her with the most piercing blue eyes she'd ever seen. "Who are you?" "I am Koga leader of the eastern wolf tribe and you are?" "Ming." Koga walked up to her and grabbed her arms. "Kagome I know it's you. Why are you wearing that ridiculous get up? Where is the mutt face?" Ming was very frightened as she ran back to camp and Koga followed her shouting at her the whole way. "Kagome snap out of it! What's the matter with you?" All she could do was run. Koga continued to follow. "Kagome wait!" Ming screamed at the top of her lungs. "MY NAME IS **MING**! **_MING_**!" Cheju jumped from his sleep. "Ansong! Wake up you fool." Ansong rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Yes sir, yawn what is it?" Cheju's eyes darted around. "Where's Ming?" "She went off to bathe, quite some time ago actually."

"Idiot!" He slapped Ansong in the head. "I have to find her." he closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled. "I got it!" He also picked up another scent. He used his animal instincts to hear the commotion but all her head was labored breathing. He pinpointed the location and took off.

"Please leave me alone! I have no idea who you are talking about! I am me Ming! Ming! I am not Kikyo, Inuyasha!" Koga paused. "That's it..." he suddenly realized she called for Inuyasha instead of him and it hurt his heart. He shook it off and was determined to bring her back. "That's right you're not Kikyo, you're you, Kagome." She grabbed her head and shook it violently, "No! No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" she screamed as spastic visions ran through her mind. She saw a woman who looked like her with a man in red. His face was fuzzy, but she felt warm inside just thinking of him. Koga just stopped his tirade on her hoping that it will sink in." Cheju ran faster at the sound of Ming's screams "Who the hell are you?" Cheju didn't say a word, Koga yelled furiously. "Who the FUCK are you!" Cheju smirked, humph..." Koga ran at Cheju and punched him square in the jaw. Cheju was unfazed. "It seems as though you're left arm has more strength than your right. I guess I'll have to make it even. Cheju moved so fast it seemed as if he disappeared, but as suddenly as he disappeared he appeared again at Koga's left side and grabbed his arm. "Well...I'm sure you've have fun with this until now..." Cheju began to pull. "I think it's time...for you two to part." _Snap!_ Koga's scream's filled the air. As Ming looked on in what appeared to be horror but a part of her was thrilled by the pain Cheju was causing Koga. But something inside her felt sorry for this man who claimed to know someone who looked like her. Koga passed out from the intense pain and Cheju tossed him aside like trash. "Ming are you alright?" Ming snapped out of her daze and nodded her head.

They were about half way to camp when Ming stopped. "Cheju?" he turned and looked at her. "Cheju I wasn't sure if you really cared for me or your dreams but today you really showed me that you clearly choose me." She walked of over to him and kissed him passionately. "Ming are you sure?" Her reply was to continue kissing, and he began to strip off her clothing. "Ming...ever since I found you..." he stopped wondering if she was going to start questioning him. "Yes, since you found me, go ahead." He continued, "I've found you to be the most beautiful woman I've ever set my eyes upon. I've fallen for you Ming." She smiled and thanked him. Once they were both naked he took in every curve of Ming's body, all of the staring made Ming blush. "Are you ready?" She nodded.

He gently placed her body on the cold ground. He spread her legs and slowly but greedily slipped in his finger causing Ming to emit a soft but pleasurable moan. He continued to poke, prod, and tease her until he felt she was ready. He now was face to face with her as he began to enter her. Ming gasped as she felt Cheju enter her inch by inch. Cheju was beside himself due to the intense feeling he was getting from Ming's core. Both Ming and Cheju stared intently into each others eyes as he continued to thrust everything he had into her. Ming thought that with each thrust Cheju was looking at her very soul. "Ah! Cheju I cant stand it anymore please!" Cheju panted and grunted and released his essence into her. Unbeknownst to either of them the mark on her neck was not only a sign that she was mated but a deterrent that in case another male demon tried to impregnate the woman the marks would alert the woman's mate and the saliva from the mark prevented other sperm from impregnating her.

**Back at the castle (next day)...**

"I'm not sure Sango but when I find the person who did it they're dead!" Inuyasha started walking to his room until his balance was a little off causing him to collapse to the floor. Miroku was the first at his side; Shippo was busy laughing thinking that he fell due to clumsiness. "Inuyasha what's the matter?" He grabbed his head, "I, I'm not quite sure Miroku. I was just walking and there was a brief flash and then I just fell." Miroku helped him up, "You're alright now?" Inuyasha nodded. "I think so...but I still feel dizzy, why is that?" A voice echoing through the hall replied. "I know why!"


	7. She's Alive I Tell Ya!

**Chapter 7**

**She's Alive I Tell Ya/ Battle With the Man of Destruction. **

Ming and Cheju awoke to each other with smiles on their faces. "Good morning Milord." "Good morning Milady. How are you feeling?" Ming grinned from ear to ear, "Surprisingly well." "Good you're going to need it because we're walking today." Ming groaned and got up to clean her self at the river. "I wonder where that man went last night."

**Meanwhile...**

They all were looking in the direction the voice was coming from, but Inuyasha spoke first. "What!" the person came in limping and one arm dangling at his side. "I said...I know why...you feel sick." Once Inuyasha got a look at the visitor he freaked out. "What the hell are you doing here!!? You don't even belong here flea carpet!" "Shut up mutt face, just shut up and help me out!" he said as he began to lose his balance, Sango caught him. "What happened Koga?" "I got beat up in the woods just south east of here...it took me forever to get to this castle. " Inuyasha chimed in, "It should take you long considering you no longer have any shards to help you." Koga rolled his eyes. "Anyway. Do you want me to tell you why?" "No." "I'm going to tell you anyway. Someone has done something to Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed him. "What the hell do you know!!? Who destroyed her grave?" Koga shoved Inuyasha away with his good hand. "It's Kagome she's alive." Everyone stood still; Inuyasha grabbed Koga again, "What? What did you say?" Koga cleared his throat, "First I'm going to tell you...get the hell off of me! And now I'll say it again...Kagome is alive." Suddenly Inuyasha's fist slammed into Koga's jaw. "IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN, I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK, HEAR ME!! SHE'S DEAD! NOTHING YOU CAN TELL ME WILL MAKE ME BELIEVE YOU!" He finally lowered his voice. "How can you say something like that? You bastard!" Koga cut him off, "Listen to me! Would I have come all the way over here to tell you something like this! The person who broke my arm is the person who has Kagome! He's got her in some kind of trance. She didn't recognize me, the smell was unmistakable...it was her Inuyasha." Inuyasha's body was shaking drastically. "Get out now." Sango spoke up. "Inuyasha I think we should listen to Koga, he wouldn't lie when Kagome is involved. And besides someone did hurt him so we should at least let him heal and then let him go." "I'm not letting that jealous mangy wolf stay here he can nurse his own wounds." Koga stood up, "Thank you Sango but all I need is to put my arm back into place and I'll be fine. The way I see it is that if the woman is Kagome I'll kill the guy who did this to me and then take her for my own, but we won't be able to raise a family since a mark is preventing impregnation from someone besides the marker. Sango if you please..." he motioned for her to help with his arm; she grabbed and yanked as hard as she could to help put the arm back into the socket. "Thanks. Inuyasha you should heed my warning."

"Get the hell out. Guards!" the first one to rush through the doors was Amaterasu. "Yes, your majesty." Get this damn dog pretender out of here." Amaterasu grabbed Koga's arm and quickly snatched his arm away from her grasp. She took the gesture offensively and quickly pulled out her sai's. "Since when do you use women to fight your battles?" Amaterasu got understandably angry. "Silence, the emperor has asked you to leave, so please leave quietly or force will be used." "I've known this mutt longer than he's been king so you have no authority over me toots!" Amaterasu had enough, she kicked him in the stomach and swept under his feet and crossed the sai's over his throat. "Whoa." Was all Koga was able to mutter. "Will you go quietly?" Koga looked at Inuyasha, "Yeah I'll go quietly but before I go, Inuyasha have you become so docile that you now resort to guards to do the work for you." His comments further agitated Inuyasha. "Go!" Koga walked out and Inuyasha just went into his chambers and wondered if Koga was telling the truth.

**Meanwhile...**

"Sir there it is! That's the manor I want." They were just a couple of miles away from Sesshomaru's castle when an old lady crossed their paths. The lady went over to Ming. "Excuse me young lady, but you look very familiar to me..." Ming smiled warmly at the old woman. "You look so much like her..." the woman handed Ming her bow and arrows. "Can you please shoot at that tree; it's about 50 meters away." Ming did as she was asked and struck the center of the tree. The old woman spoke up. "Kagome?" Ming dropped the weapons and held her head, "No! Who is this Kagome person?" the woman took off her cloak and showed her priestess uniform and Ming lost it and just attacked the elderly woman. "No Kagome. Please don't do this!" "My name is MING!" Cheju watched on delighted by the scene. "Kagome it's me Kaede! Stop this!" Kaede looked at Cheju, "You did this to her didn't you?" While Ming kept attacking her Kaede never took her eyes from Cheju as he nodded his head in response to her question. "You'll die for this. Kagome...listen to me..." she struggled with her words. "Inuyasha still looks for you...he still loves you...please you must find Inuyasha." With the last bit of vision, Kaede saw a tainted sacred jewel in Ming's possession. "Purify it Kagome you'll return to nor...mal."

With her last breath Kaede knew all traces of Kagome her gone. All of her innocence, kind heart and purity were now gone all that now remained was Ming a woman who cared for only her own pleasure and goal to get stronger, with a strong desire of greed and lust. The tiny glimmer of light of Kagome that still existed was now complete and utter darkness. And the jewel became tainted once again.

**Back at the castle**

"Ugh! Ittai! Why do I feel so strange? Is Koga really telling the truth? Nah, he's just trying to get a rise out of me. Or isn't he?" Inuyasha tried to shrug it off with sleep.

**Kagome is now evil and the jewel is back to being tainted but under Kagome's hand. Will Inuyasha heed Koga's warning or will he find out the hard way. Read on to find out! Thanks for reading. Review please.**


	8. Invasion

Chapter 8

**Invasion**

Rin was bathing Hana-Sakaki in a lavender scented bath. "Sesshomaru, Hana has been growing a lot over the past couple of months, do you know why?" he smiled at his wife as he helped her cloth Hana-Sakaki. "It's because of my demon blood. Everything excels and goes faster with demon blood." Rin chuckled, "I know." A knock at the gates snatched Sesshomaru from his stunned look from his wife's comment. As he neared the door he began to feel uneasy. "Jaken." The imp ran excitedly to his masters' side, "Yes milord!" "Take Rin and my daughter out of here." Jaken turned his head in confusion and wondered. "But why?" "Give me the staff." Jaken handed is over. "If there shall be evil here sound aloud." The woman portion of the staff moaned in pain and Jaken gasped. "I will take them immediately sire." Jaken left and Sesshomaru placed his hand readily at the hilt of his sword tokijin. He opened the door to find a hideous looking demon clearly not from these lands, who's clothing was soiled and had holes everywhere. Sesshomaru was clearly disgusted, "No paupers are allowed in, leave." Sesshomaru closed the door. "Vermin." Once again knocking, Sesshomaru opened the door, then the man spoke, "You see I may be a pauper but I wont be once this castle is mine." "Is that right?" the man nodded. "Yes especially if my master has anything to do with it." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as a powerful kekkai blast sent him flying backwards into the castle. Ansong chuckled as he entered. "We're taking this over. So please vacate the premises." Sesshomaru took hold of his scabbard on tokijin and tried to slash at Ansong, but an arrow knocked the sword to the side. "There is only one person who can do that and she is dead." He looked up at the woman. "Are you?" Cheju looked down on him. "Stop, I am royalty you impudent mongrel." Sesshomaru didn't even blink as he leapt up and started to fight bare-handed.

They both stood up panting looking at each other. They were evenly matched as they just stared each other down. Cheju spoke first, "You're quite good, but I will remove you from here." Shessomaru looked at him smugly, "Hmph, is that so? I promise you'll have a difficult time in doing so." Sesshomaru opened his left hand. "Dokkaso! (Poison flower claws)" He slashed and caught Cheju in the chest causing burns. Cheju growled and winced in pain as Sesshomaru continued to be on the offensive. "You will be rust on my blade you foul demon!" as he slashed with tokijin, but Cheju wasn't going down without a fight as he lurched up changed into his demon form, and used his large claws to attack, "Shin no kesso! (Claws of death)" The light that emanated from the claws blazed a trail to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru dodged to avoid getting struck on the right leg, he howled in pain.

_At the palace_

Inuyasha's illness worsened as he lie in his chambers running a fever and constant vomiting. Amaterasu was by his side the whole time dampening his cloth and cleaning up his vomit. He spoke through a tired voice. "You remind me of her a bit." Amaterasu smiled, "Really? How so?" "Well now for instance you're taking care of me when you clearly should be at your post, and you can handle your self. I really liked how you handled Koga most of all." She laughed, "Well he pissed me off and he was being disrespectful to you. I wasn't going to let him get away with that." Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "I don't think I've been this sick ever, even when I was a child." Although he wouldn't say it aloud in the back of his mind he thought that maybe Koga was telling the truth. "Sire I have to tell you something." He sat up to listen. "There are some things I've been feeling and I'm not quite sure how to deal with them. "Well that's easy Amaterasu just act on 'em, I do it all..." She quickly kissed him. Once she stopped he looked at her, which was all he could do for words completely escaped him. "I'm sorry sire I have to confess... I've been in love with you since I'd first seen you. It was killing me to be this close to you and not experience what it must feel like to kiss you." She got up and ran out of embarrassment. "Wait!" Inuyasha leapt up to met her and he kissed her. "I haven't felt that way since Kagome kissed me, thank you."

_At Sesshomaru's_

Ming was lining up her shot to kill Sesshomaru when a brief flash of visions went through her mind. The visions weren't too clear but they were clear enough to hurt her heart." She tried to stay focused but her tears were blurring her vision making it difficult to position the arrow correctly. "No!" she slouched to the floor and cried. Cheju stopped his attack and ran to her side. "Ming! Say something!" Sesshomaru used the opportunity to get to his wife and child. Rin, Hana-Sakaki, and Jaken were on the road toward Inuyasha's castle. "Rin!" Rin turned around happy to hear Sesshomaru's voice until she looked at his injured state. "Oh my God! Sesshomaru what happened?" He kissed her forehead. "The castle was attacked we have to get to my brother's home at once." Rin nodded "I think we should get there fast, Ah-un!" The two headed dragon flew out from it's near by cave and landed at her feet. "I need you to take us to Inuyasha please." The dragon squealed and nuzzled at Rin's neck gently. Rin climbed atop Ah-un and the baby followed. Sesshomaru and Jaken used the nimbus cloud.

_At Sesshomaru's _

"We've defeated him my lord! Now all that is left is that castle just north of here." "I know. With the jewel I'll rule all! With you by my side Ming." Ming smiled but on the inside she felt a change was going to happen. Ming kept it to herself but she knew she'd recognize that man in white from somewhere but she just couldn't figure out from where or why. At that very moment a wave of flashbacks entered her mind, she didn't scream or cry like she normally had done she just let them play out in her mind and she started to thing about all of the people she's seen since she's been with Cheju. She remembered how they'd all at her as if they'd seen a ghost. She thought about the _other woman_ they referred her as this _Kagome_ woman and figured out that the woman who plagued her visions and dreams must be her, the woman is Kagome, who is she and why does everyone thing that Ming is she. "Am I this Kagome woman? Yet to Cheju and Ansong I am Ming but, to everyone else who has seen me here know me as Kagome. I wonder if I'll ever run into that man in red. I see him more than anyone else, maybe he knows something." As she explored the castle she found a map leading to a large castle with a picture of a white haired man in red. "The man in red, no. Is this the palace we are to take over?" She studied the map and put it back. "Sire, may I take one of the horses and go shopping in one of the nearby towns?" "Of course just be back as soon as possible because I want to attack that palace as soon as possible." She bowed and made her way to the palace.

_In the town square_

Inuyasha and Amaterasu were inseparable; whenever they could they'd sneak kisses and gentle touches. The rest of the group acted as if they were oblivious to the new love in Inuyasha's life, but amongst themselves they complained and said things about Amaterasu that was mean and Shippo was the ring leader. "How dare he walk around here and parade her around like some trophy! That woman is nothing compared to my mother!" Miroku as always tried to see the positive side of the situation, "Calm down Shippo, this maybe what he needs to return to his old self and I doubt if this woman is going to replace lady Kagome, I don't think anyone could..."

The town was buzzing when news about a beautiful female was seen around shopping and looking for a man in red. Rumors were far and away about her some said she was a beauty from the continent some thought she was wealthy Japanese who could afford foreign silks. Of course the woman is Ming after about a day and a half of traveling on horseback she finally arrived at the castle. She was right in the center of town; she sampled the foods and took in the sights, but was intent on finding the man in red. No soon than she set out to the castle did she actually bump into the man and his companion. "Excuse me sir my horse is rather clumsy, I did not mean for him to step on your feet." Inuyasha looked at her with such confusion he never once said a word. Amaterasu knew exactly who the woman was, her face was unmistakable, her beauty was flawless, and her eyes didn't remember who Inuyasha was, which was fine with her because now she could have her King all to herself. Inuyasha looked at the foreigner in front of him, her face; something told him that she was very familiar to him but why wasn't he sure? He was

snapped out of the daze when Amaterasu pulled on his arm. "Come my lord we have to return to the castle." "Uh, yeah your right. Let's go." Amaterasu dragged him back. The woman looked at the man as he disappeared into the crowd. "Inu...yasha." tears streamed down her face she wasn't sure why they came but her heart called out to him and she knew that his did too. To her it was kismet, something between the two of them was destined to happen, but for now she felt pain. So many thoughts on her way back to Cheju.

_In the Palace_

"Amaterasu is there a reason why we're back here?" she just stood there and looked at him. "I have things to do anyway so it's fine." She left without saying a word and Inuyasha didn't bother to question. As he sat there looking over royal decrees and reading other documents his mind drifted to that woman in the square. He felt different since he'd seen her; something in him said she's with me. His eyes glazed over as if the woman he was looking at didn't really know herself and how only he could set things right. "Kagome." He gasped. "Was that her? No! Can't be, I would have been able to tell! Well not really seeing that we were next to a food cart. No! Stop it man, that wasn't her." he got back to work and tried to get the woman off of his mind. _**BOOM!**_ The entrance of the castle burst open and Sesshomaru flew to Inuyasha's quarters.

"That human of yours tried to kill me!" Inuyasha shoved his brother away from him. "What the hell are you talking about? What human?" Sesshomaru snarled, "That woman who traveled with you!" before he could blink Inuyasha's fist slammed into his brothers face. "Don't you dare you bastard! Kagome is dead. You and Koga don't seem to understand that!" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha from the flat of his back. "If someone else has told you that why haven't you acted on it! If this woman meant so much to you, you shouldn't hesitate, if it were Rin I know I wouldn't." Inuyasha didn't bother to hide his tears. "Her grave was desecrated, Sesshomaru. In thousands upon thousands of pieces on the pagoda courtyard. Someone killed her memory... I think the best I can do is move on. It hurts to think of her. I can still smell, taste, touch and see her in every part of my body...why is that? She's been gone for over half a year...7 new moons have come and gone since I last seen her face. And in all of those times I've been human her heart still called out to me, even though she'd long since died. But I was too hurt to see for myself. I miss her...but I hoped she was still alive waiting for me, but I refuse to believe in a wolf who wanted her and a half-brother who has tried to kill me for most of my life over an heirloom! I have someone who has tried to help me get over Kagome, she and I are and item. This is my new and last time at a chance of happiness and I will not let any one ruin it!" As soon as he finished his speech he fell to the floor unconscious.

_Ansong's Castle (formerly Sesshomaru's)_

Ming was in the wash room looking at herself in clothing native to Japan and she once again noticed the two holes on her neck, "What are these? They look a little larger now." she touched them; "Cheju never did this. Why are they here?"

_Palace_

"YOU BASTARD! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! You sit there and claim you love and miss her and yet you cheat on her with another woman!" Inuyasha was still out cold. "You don't deserve her! Maybe you should have let Koga keep her. I'm outta here!" Miroku just looked on in shock after seeing Shippo punch Inuyasha out. Sango tried to be the voice of reason once again. "Wait Shippo! I know you're angry and I don't blame you. But sympathize with him I know you and Kagome were close, but she and Inuyasha were much closer than that." Shippo stopped, "I know but...how could he just pass on her, that damn fool! Did he forget all she's done for him!"

_**Flashback**_

_If you're looking for Kikyo she's still alive...she's in the woods...recuperating. Her wounds from Naraku were pretty bad. The Shikigami asked me to make a choice...save her or let her die. I know you missed her so I did what I thought was right... I'm sure she wants to see you too._

"Shippo you know he hasn't forgot any of that this girl is...just a way for him to deal. I know it's not as serious as it was with Kagome." "Sango are you sure?" Miroku asked unsure of that fact. Shippo continued to plead for Kagome, "Whether it's serious or not I wont watch him replace my mother!" he left the grounds to investigate. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed through the gray sky as Sango looked at the heavens display of light and sound. "You know Miroku, Shippo is right, this girl is in effect replacing Kagome." Miroku sighed. "I wish there was something I could say but I know it won't help. All we can do is hope for Inuyasha to come to his senses." Rain started to fall heavily.

Ming looked at the two puncture holes and moved her hand cautiously toward them. "Who put this here? Maybe it was the man in red."

_Who put these here? Maybe it was the man in red._

"Kagome!" he jumped from the floor where his friends left him. Miroku looked at him, "No it's me. What happened did you have a bad dream?" "I'm not sure...it had to be, but it felt so real as if she were nearby." Miroku smirked a bit. "Don't you think it's a sign." "A sign of what?" Miroku punched Inuyasha, "What the hell was that for?" "You idiot, it's probably a sign telling you that everyone may be right about Kagome." Inuyasha avoided the subject. "Why was I on the floor?" Miroku rolled his eyes knowing full well what Inuyasha was doing, "Shippo knocked you out." He said it with a smile. "He what! That little..." "He was rather upset when you said you're in love with another woman. Understandable since you went through the same thing with Kiky...oh well look at that it's raining. I should check on Kohaku." Inuyasha looked out wondering why everyone was telling him a lie. Everyone was there, they seen when she died and froze into a beautiful statue. Why would Koga and Sesshomaru go to such lengths to lie? He needed to think and there was only one person who'd set him straight. He gathered up his traveling gear and set out to travel to Musashi's domain (east).

As he walked through the scenic hills and the lush green forests he recounted the scenes of the final battle with Naraku, the enemy that had wronged them all in some shape of form. Each person had their own purpose, everyone except Kagome... she just wanted to repair the damage done to the jewel and stay by Inuyasha's side and ultimately she gave her life to save everyone. People that didn't even exist in her time, who had no true connection to her...she saved them all with not even a second thought, he knew she was destined to be with him forever. It's hard to believe it took her death for him to truly understand her purpose and his love for her.

Before he knew it he was in the east. "I smell cooking. The old lady must be home for once." He walked into her home to see people crying gathered around her. "Granny?" The woman smiled weakly. "Inuyasha, I knew you'd come, thank goodness." Tears started to form in his eyes, he shook them off. "Everyone leave now!" he kneeled at her bedside. "Old lady what happened?" She struggled to talk, "I'm bound for the netherworld soon, so I don't have much time. The shikon cough jewel is still in existence cough, cough" he rubbed her back to sooth the coughs of death racking her body. "Save your strength woman you can tell me later." "No! Listen to me damned boy! With the jewel there is only one person strong enough to wield and empower it, Kagome is still alive." There it is again someone else is saying she still walks the earth. All he could think of is what Kaede's story was. "Go ahead." Was all he could muster.

"I was traveling..." she preceded to explain. " I thought I was going to die but I clearly lived for a reason... even though my time is nearly gone. Once you see her you'll know she's not herself. That man has tainted her mind and heart. You must save her Inuyasha her body is too pure to keep that evil inside her for too long."

"Kaede...are you sure it's Kagome?" "Inuyasha I don't remember you ever calling me by my name than...you promised you'd avenge my sister's death and you looked after me in the process...just tell Kagome that I know it wasn't her own doing and that I forgive her and I love you and her both...thank you." Her eyes rolled back showing death and Inuyasha broke down. "I've lost them all... Kikyo... Kagome and the old, I mean Kaede." He placed a white sheet over her body and walked around the town reliving tons of old memories of all three women.

"Everything started here...and everything ended in the south, maybe everyone was right. I gotta go see what's there. Thanks old lady if you all are right then I'll set Kagome free.

Chapter 8

**Invasion**

Rin was bathing Hana-Sakaki in a lavender scented bath. "Sesshomaru, Hana has been growing a lot over the past couple of months, do you know why?" he smiled at his wife as he helped her cloth Hana-Sakaki. "It's because of my demon blood. Everything excels and goes faster with demon blood." Rin chuckled, "I know." A knock at the gates snatched Sesshomaru from his stunned look from his wife's comment. As he neared the door he began to feel uneasy. "Jaken." The imp ran excitedly to his masters' side, "Yes milord!" "Take Rin and my daughter out of here." Jaken turned his head in confusion and wondered. "But why?" "Give me the staff." Jaken handed is over. "If there shall be evil here sound aloud." The woman portion of the staff moaned in pain and Jaken gasped. "I will take them immediately sire." Jaken left and Sesshomaru placed his hand readily at the hilt of his sword tokijin. He opened the door to find a hideous looking demon clearly not from these lands, who's clothing was soiled and had holes everywhere. Sesshomaru was clearly disgusted, "No paupers are allowed in, leave." Sesshomaru closed the door. "Vermin." Once again knocking, Sesshomaru opened the door, then the man spoke, "You see I may be a pauper but I wont be once this castle is mine." "Is that right?" the man nodded. "Yes especially if my master has anything to do with it." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as a powerful kekkai blast sent him flying backwards into the castle. Ansong chuckled as he entered. "We're taking this over. So please vacate the premises." Sesshomaru took hold of his scabbard on tokijin and tried to slash at Ansong, but an arrow knocked the sword to the side. "There is only one person who can do that and she is dead." He looked up at the woman. "Are you?" Cheju looked down on him. "Stop, I am royalty you impudent mongrel." Sesshomaru didn't even blink as he leapt up and started to fight bare-handed.

They both stood up panting looking at each other. They were evenly matched as they just stared each other down. Cheju spoke first, "You're quite good, but I will remove you from here." Shessomaru looked at him smugly, "Hmph, is that so? I promise you'll have a difficult time in doing so." Sesshomaru opened his left hand. "Dokkaso! (Poison flower claws)" He slashed and caught Cheju in the chest causing burns. Cheju growled and winced in pain as Sesshomaru continued to be on the offensive. "You will be rust on my blade you foul demon!" as he slashed with tokijin, but Cheju wasn't going down without a fight as he lurched up changed into his demon form, and used his large claws to attack, "Shin no kesso! (Claws of death)" The light that emanated from the claws blazed a trail to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru dodged to avoid getting struck on the right leg, he howled in pain.

_At the palace_

Inuyasha's illness worsened as he lie in his chambers running a fever and constant vomiting. Amaterasu was by his side the whole time dampening his cloth and cleaning up his vomit. He spoke through a tired voice. "You remind me of her a bit." Amaterasu smiled, "Really? How so?" "Well now for instance you're taking care of me when you clearly should be at your post, and you can handle your self. I really liked how you handled Koga most of all." She laughed, "Well he pissed me off and he was being disrespectful to you. I wasn't going to let him get away with that." Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "I don't think I've been this sick ever, even when I was a child." Although he wouldn't say it aloud in the back of his mind he thought that maybe Koga was telling the truth. "Sire I have to tell you something." He sat up to listen. "There are some things I've been feeling and I'm not quite sure how to deal with them. "Well that's easy Amaterasu just act on 'em, I do it all..." She quickly kissed him. Once she stopped he looked at her, which was all he could do for words completely escaped him. "I'm sorry sire I have to confess... I've been in love with you since I'd first seen you. It was killing me to be this close to you and not experience what it must feel like to kiss you." She got up and ran out of embarrassment. "Wait!" Inuyasha leapt up to met her and he kissed her. "I haven't felt that way since Kagome kissed me, thank you."

_At Sesshomaru's_

Ming was lining up her shot to kill Sesshomaru when a brief flash of visions went through her mind. The visions weren't too clear but they were clear enough to hurt her heart." She tried to stay focused but her tears were blurring her vision making it difficult to position the arrow correctly. "No!" she slouched to the floor and cried. Cheju stopped his attack and ran to her side. "Ming! Say something!" Sesshomaru used the opportunity to get to his wife and child. Rin, Hana-Sakaki, and Jaken were on the road toward Inuyasha's castle. "Rin!" Rin turned around happy to hear Sesshomaru's voice until she looked at his injured state. "Oh my God! Sesshomaru what happened?" He kissed her forehead. "The castle was attacked we have to get to my brother's home at once." Rin nodded "I think we should get there fast, Ah-un!" The two headed dragon flew out from it's near by cave and landed at her feet. "I need you to take us to Inuyasha please." The dragon squealed and nuzzled at Rin's neck gently. Rin climbed atop Ah-un and the baby followed. Sesshomaru and Jaken used the nimbus cloud.

_At Sesshomaru's _

"We've defeated him my lord! Now all that is left is that castle just north of here." "I know. With the jewel I'll rule all! With you by my side Ming." Ming smiled but on the inside she felt a change was going to happen. Ming kept it to herself but she knew she'd recognize that man in white from somewhere but she just couldn't figure out from where or why. At that very moment a wave of flashbacks entered her mind, she didn't scream or cry like she normally had done she just let them play out in her mind and she started to thing about all of the people she's seen since she's been with Cheju. She remembered how they'd all at her as if they'd seen a ghost. She thought about the _other woman_ they referred her as this _Kagome_ woman and figured out that the woman who plagued her visions and dreams must be her, the woman is Kagome, who is she and why does everyone thing that Ming is she. "Am I this Kagome woman? Yet to Cheju and Ansong I am Ming but, to everyone else who has seen me here know me as Kagome. I wonder if I'll ever run into that man in red. I see him more than anyone else, maybe he knows something." As she explored the castle she found a map leading to a large castle with a picture of a white haired man in red. "The man in red, no. Is this the palace we are to take over?" She studied the map and put it back. "Sire, may I take one of the horses and go shopping in one of the nearby towns?" "Of course just be back as soon as possible because I want to attack that palace as soon as possible." She bowed and made her way to the palace.

_In the town square_

Inuyasha and Amaterasu were inseparable; whenever they could they'd sneak kisses and gentle touches. The rest of the group acted as if they were oblivious to the new love in Inuyasha's life, but amongst themselves they complained and said things about Amaterasu that was mean and Shippo was the ring leader. "How dare he walk around here and parade her around like some trophy! That woman is nothing compared to my mother!" Miroku as always tried to see the positive side of the situation, "Calm down Shippo, this maybe what he needs to return to his old self and I doubt if this woman is going to replace lady Kagome, I don't think anyone could..."

The town was buzzing when news about a beautiful female was seen around shopping and looking for a man in red. Rumors were far and away about her some said she was a beauty from the continent some thought she was wealthy Japanese who could afford foreign silks. Of course the woman is Ming after about a day and a half of traveling on horseback she finally arrived at the castle. She was right in the center of town; she sampled the foods and took in the sights, but was intent on finding the man in red. No soon than she set out to the castle did she actually bump into the man and his companion. "Excuse me sir my horse is rather clumsy, I did not mean for him to step on your feet." Inuyasha looked at her with such confusion he never once said a word. Amaterasu knew exactly who the woman was, her face was unmistakable, her beauty was flawless, and her eyes didn't remember who Inuyasha was, which was fine with her because now she could have her King all to herself. Inuyasha looked at the foreigner in front of him, her face; something told him that she was very familiar to him but why wasn't he sure? He was

snapped out of the daze when Amaterasu pulled on his arm. "Come my lord we have to return to the castle." "Uh, yeah your right. Let's go." Amaterasu dragged him back. The woman looked at the man as he disappeared into the crowd. "Inu...yasha." tears streamed down her face she wasn't sure why they came but her heart called out to him and she knew that his did too. To her it was kismet, something between the two of them was destined to happen, but for now she felt pain. So many thoughts on her way back to Cheju.

_In the Palace_

"Amaterasu is there a reason why we're back here?" she just stood there and looked at him. "I have things to do anyway so it's fine." She left without saying a word and Inuyasha didn't bother to question. As he sat there looking over royal decrees and reading other documents his mind drifted to that woman in the square. He felt different since he'd seen her; something in him said she's with me. His eyes glazed over as if the woman he was looking at didn't really know herself and how only he could set things right. "Kagome." He gasped. "Was that her? No! Can't be, I would have been able to tell! Well not really seeing that we were next to a food cart. No! Stop it man, that wasn't her." he got back to work and tried to get the woman off of his mind. _**BOOM!**_ The entrance of the castle burst open and Sesshomaru flew to Inuyasha's quarters.

"That human of yours tried to kill me!" Inuyasha shoved his brother away from him. "What the hell are you talking about? What human?" Sesshomaru snarled, "That woman who traveled with you!" before he could blink Inuyasha's fist slammed into his brothers face. "Don't you dare you bastard! Kagome is dead. You and Koga don't seem to understand that!" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha from the flat of his back. "If someone else has told you that why haven't you acted on it! If this woman meant so much to you, you shouldn't hesitate, if it were Rin I know I wouldn't." Inuyasha didn't bother to hide his tears. "Her grave was desecrated, Sesshomaru. In thousands upon thousands of pieces on the pagoda courtyard. Someone killed her memory... I think the best I can do is move on. It hurts to think of her. I can still smell, taste, touch and see her in every part of my body...why is that? She's been gone for over half a year...7 new moons have come and gone since I last seen her face. And in all of those times I've been human her heart still called out to me, even though she'd long since died. But I was too hurt to see for myself. I miss her...but I hoped she was still alive waiting for me, but I refuse to believe in a wolf who wanted her and a half-brother who has tried to kill me for most of my life over an heirloom! I have someone who has tried to help me get over Kagome, she and I are and item. This is my new and last time at a chance of happiness and I will not let any one ruin it!" As soon as he finished his speech he fell to the floor unconscious.

_Ansong's Castle (formerly Sesshomaru's)_

Ming was in the wash room looking at herself in clothing native to Japan and she once again noticed the two holes on her neck, "What are these? They look a little larger now." she touched them; "Cheju never did this. Why are they here?"

_Palace_

"YOU BASTARD! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! You sit there and claim you love and miss her and yet you cheat on her with another woman!" Inuyasha was still out cold. "You don't deserve her! Maybe you should have let Koga keep her. I'm outta here!" Miroku just looked on in shock after seeing Shippo punch Inuyasha out. Sango tried to be the voice of reason once again. "Wait Shippo! I know you're angry and I don't blame you. But sympathize with him I know you and Kagome were close, but she and Inuyasha were much closer than that." Shippo stopped, "I know but...how could he just pass on her, that damn fool! Did he forget all she's done for him!"

_**Flashback**_

_If you're looking for Kikyo she's still alive...she's in the woods...recuperating. Her wounds from Naraku were pretty bad. The Shikigami asked me to make a choice...save her or let her die. I know you missed her so I did what I thought was right... I'm sure she wants to see you too._

"Shippo you know he hasn't forgot any of that this girl is...just a way for him to deal. I know it's not as serious as it was with Kagome." "Sango are you sure?" Miroku asked unsure of that fact. Shippo continued to plead for Kagome, "Whether it's serious or not I wont watch him replace my mother!" he left the grounds to investigate. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed through the gray sky as Sango looked at the heavens display of light and sound. "You know Miroku, Shippo is right, this girl is in effect replacing Kagome." Miroku sighed. "I wish there was something I could say but I know it won't help. All we can do is hope for Inuyasha to come to his senses." Rain started to fall heavily.

Ming looked at the two puncture holes and moved her hand cautiously toward them. "Who put this here? Maybe it was the man in red."

_Who put these here? Maybe it was the man in red._

"Kagome!" he jumped from the floor where his friends left him. Miroku looked at him, "No it's me. What happened did you have a bad dream?" "I'm not sure...it had to be, but it felt so real as if she were nearby." Miroku smirked a bit. "Don't you think it's a sign." "A sign of what?" Miroku punched Inuyasha, "What the hell was that for?" "You idiot, it's probably a sign telling you that everyone may be right about Kagome." Inuyasha avoided the subject. "Why was I on the floor?" Miroku rolled his eyes knowing full well what Inuyasha was doing, "Shippo knocked you out." He said it with a smile. "He what! That little..." "He was rather upset when you said you're in love with another woman. Understandable since you went through the same thing with Kiky...oh well look at that it's raining. I should check on Kohaku." Inuyasha looked out wondering why everyone was telling him a lie. Everyone was there, they seen when she died and froze into a beautiful statue. Why would Koga and Sesshomaru go to such lengths to lie? He needed to think and there was only one person who'd set him straight. He gathered up his traveling gear and set out to travel to Musashi's domain (east).

As he walked through the scenic hills and the lush green forests he recounted the scenes of the final battle with Naraku, the enemy that had wronged them all in some shape of form. Each person had their own purpose, everyone except Kagome... she just wanted to repair the damage done to the jewel and stay by Inuyasha's side and ultimately she gave her life to save everyone. People that didn't even exist in her time, who had no true connection to her...she saved them all with not even a second thought, he knew she was destined to be with him forever. It's hard to believe it took her death for him to truly understand her purpose and his love for her.

Before he knew it he was in the east. "I smell cooking. The old lady must be home for once." He walked into her home to see people crying gathered around her. "Granny?" The woman smiled weakly. "Inuyasha, I knew you'd come, thank goodness." Tears started to form in his eyes, he shook them off. "Everyone leave now!" he kneeled at her bedside. "Old lady what happened?" She struggled to talk, "I'm bound for the netherworld soon, so I don't have much time. The shikon cough jewel is still in existence cough, cough" he rubbed her back to sooth the coughs of death racking her body. "Save your strength woman you can tell me later." "No! Listen to me damned boy! With the jewel there is only one person strong enough to wield and empower it, Kagome is still alive." There it is again someone else is saying she still walks the earth. All he could think of is what Kaede's story was. "Go ahead." Was all he could muster.

"I was traveling..." she preceded to explain. " I thought I was going to die but I clearly lived for a reason... even though my time is nearly gone. Once you see her you'll know she's not herself. That man has tainted her mind and heart. You must save her Inuyasha her body is too pure to keep that evil inside her for too long."

"Kaede...are you sure it's Kagome?" "Inuyasha I don't remember you ever calling me by my name than...you promised you'd avenge my sister's death and you looked after me in the process...just tell Kagome that I know it wasn't her own doing and that I forgive her and I love you and her both...thank you." Her eyes rolled back showing death and Inuyasha broke down. "I've lost them all... Kikyo... Kagome and the old, I mean Kaede." He placed a white sheet over her body and walked around the town reliving tons of old memories of all three women.

"Everything started here...and everything ended in the south, maybe everyone was right. I gotta go see what's there. Thanks old lady if you all are right then I'll set Kagome free.


	9. Crossing Swords

**Chapter 9**

**Crossing Swords**

"There it is milord your new castle, in a matter of minutes we'll be there and you can claim it as your own." "Yes Ansong and all of this was possible because my lady was by my side." He kissed Ming on her cheek. "Are you ready my love?" "Yes sire let's claim that property for the land of Shin-Si." They walked the remainder of the day until the reached the outskirts of the western village where they gathered up a plan of attack. "Ming I want you to scout the town for any information regarding the ruler here and exactly what battle outcomes he's had in the past, what kind of fighters he had. What locations we can enter in okay." "Sir I'm sorry but that's a bit too much for me to do alone, can you not send in Ansong too?" Cheju shook his head, "I'm sorry but he'll be here with me gathering up a plan so we need you to do some recognizance." Ming sighed heavily, "Ok but it will take a while." He nodded and went back to giving Ansong instruction.

"This isn't a job for a woman, but I guess." She walked up to the gate and knocked. "Yes?" "Uh...hello my name is Ming I've come from the continent to meet with your lord. I am a diplomat from another country." She crossed her fingers in hopes it would help. "Miss we weren't expecting you so soon, the emperor left last night we expect him soon, I think." "Does your emperor always leave for long amounts of time without notice?" "I'm afraid so...we are trying to come up with a solution to that."

"I see...is there anyone else here I can meet?" "Why yes miss there is, excuse me, I'll retrieve them." "Sure." She stood there waiting nervously hoping that on one will see through her guise. "High Priest Monk Miroku with wife and child, Sango and Kohaku." They bowed and shook hands. Kilala ran from the entry way and jumped into Ming's arms. "Oh! Aren't you cute." She petted the cats head. "Kilala how dare you jump onto someone, how rude!" The cat looked confused but jumped down anyway. "Oh no please that's okay, I like cats." Sango smiled. "Oh you do great." "Yeah I have one his name is Buyo." Ming grabbed her head. "Ouch... I'm sorry may I sit?" They nodded and sat also.

This castle is very beautiful may I ask how many guards there are to protect a place such as this." "There are about 300." "That many? He must need protection around the clock."

Sango smiled. "No not really, he is pretty good in protecting himself." "Well with that many soldiers he must have won many battles."

"Actually no his army is newly formed no chance to go to battle." After Ming got all of the information needed she sat and talked with them like they were old friends and she had a ball playing with baby Kohaku. "I'm sorry but I must leave. I have other courts and kingdoms to visit I hope to return once your King does." They all bid her farewell and then the questions came.

Ming walked out of the grounds with a smile on her face and it quickly turned sour knowing that Cheju would probably kill them.

_Back at the castle_

"She said she was a foreigner?" "Yes she did, why?" "Well she looks to be Japanese." "What does it matter what she looks like, she is just a foreign dignitary. What is wrong?" "I'm not sure, but she seems really familiar to me." They tried to dismiss it as a passing thought.

_In the future..._

_Crash!_

"Mom! Mom what happened? Are you okay?" asked Souta panting from running from upstairs to the kitchen. He looked on the floor to see dishes broken into thousands of pieces. "Mom wha-... Inuyasha?" Souta punched him in the arm. "You broke your promise!" The promise Inuyasha made to the boy a couple of months ago to visit for a week. "Souta, a few things have happened since I last saw you." "Yeah, I know you forgot!" "Souta never mind that! Inuyasha what are you here for?"

"Mother, I mean Saito..." Saito cut him off. "You can call me mother." Inuyasha's heart lightened up just by her letting him call her that. "Mother...I...I promise you I will do everything I can to make up for my not protecting Kagome. I can't tell you what but I will make it up to you Souta give me sometime I'll be back, I promise and I won't break it!" He left just as quickly as he came. He couldn't tell them that it was possible that Kagome may still be alive; he didn't want to get the family's hopes up in case he was wrong. He leapt back into the well to his own time. As he entered Kaede's village he saw the villagers who appeared to be waiting for him. Shinsuke one of the villagers who worked closely with Kaede stepped forward. "Inuyasha-sama, this is the last writ of Priestess Kaede she wanted you to have it after she passed. He placed it into a satchel and decided to read it when his goal was complete.

He left the village planning on taking the long way home to plan out what information he needed to gather, and who to talk to. _Kagome if you're out there I'm coming for ya'. Please don't be too far gone from me..._

He began his trek back to his territory.

_Outskirts of the Castle_

Ming was just entering the gates to the castle as the torrential rain poured out from the smoky gray sky. Ansong looked out from the window, "My lord she's back! I'm so excited! Soon you'll own the land!" She leapt from the horse with a heavy heart, regretting receiving information from the nice people in the castle, knowing that Cheju wouldn't spare them, not even their cute little boy. "Welcome back my lady...was your trip enlightening?" She smiled a false smile, knowing that what they were doing was wrong but she couldn't turn her back on Cheju, not now. She had orders and she was intent to follow the man she loved, or at least she thought she loved. Cheju sat at the foot of a tall tree, awaiting Ming's information. "My lord...I have the information you need." Nodded in wait. Ming gave all of openings, the battle details, and what little information given to her about the emperor of that land. Cheju salivated with anticipation of the on coming onslaught on the unsuspecting villagers and their Lord. "Ming get some rest, Ansong and I will remain up to revamp our plans and tomorrow we strike." "T...Tomorrow? So soon my lord, we've just received the information don't you think we need more time to plan? And I'm sure staying up all night will not help with the capture of this empire." Cheju and Ansong laughed aloud. "Ahha haha, Ming my dear you forget that I am demon, and this emperor is always gone even so I am more than enough for him." Ming was a little hurt that he laughed in her face, but she sincerely worried that he was underestimating who this emperor might be, but in only a few hours she would see if her hunch was right.

_Daybreak..._

_Oh, it's still raining...the rain must be showing my feelings. I hope we can do this without bloodshed._ "Ming!" the shout of her name snatched her from her daze. "Coming!" She ran down stairs to see Cheju fully deck out in battle armor. "You're ready I see." "Naturally, you're taking the white horse, no one will think you'll be a introduction to our attack." She nodded and went outside and saddled up and set out ahead. "Are you ready sir?" Cheju pulled on the reigns and the horse let out a loud neigh, "Let's go!" they all rode to the castle and arrived by nightfall, although with the rain you couldn't tell. "Alright Ming go!" she set the tip of the arrow up and shot it at a home of a random villager. As soon as the arrow struck the roof panic and paranoia set through the village. One of the village's heralds ran and rang the bell of warning. Immediately the army sprung into action. Cheju felt the excitement rise and he clicked his heels on the horses flank and ran straight through the village slashing anyone who stood in their way, Ansong rode at his master's side laughing the whole way. Ming who appeared to be riding proudly was really tormented inside, but she promised herself she'd help Cheju. She shot at the innocents trying to flee from danger.

Miroku and Sango ran outside to see what the commotion was about, "Oh my god the village is getting attacked! But...they're coming this way!" Sango went to get her boomerang bone when Ming's arrow was shot in her path. "You? You are the woman who came to see the emperor yesterday! No wonder those questions were all about the castle, you asked us those questions to attack us!" Ming drew back another bow, "Don't move, I have no wish to kill you but if you do I promise you I will." Sango called her bluff and moved, Ming answered back with a set of arrows Sango's way, Miroku tried to shield her with his body. "No!" Miroku held his hand up in protest as the arrows came close to his wife and himself. One of the arrows struck his left hand, but the arrow didn't go through, it was sucked up! Sango opened her eyes feeling a familiar air pressure emanating from Miroku. "Oh no! The wind tunnel it's back!" Miroku's knees began to buckle at the sight of the curse that left his hand only a few months before. All he could think while trying to save his wife was; _Please close, please close, please, please, please close!! _And that's exactly what it did. "What?" Sango was just as astonished, "Did...did your wind tunnel just close?" "Yes, it appears to have. I was just wishing it was closed and I guess it just listened." Sango looked out at the enemies, "Look more arrows!" "Ok, let's see if it'll open again, Kazaana!" The black vortex was now under his control. "Sango go! Go check on Kohaku; see if his hand has been cursed." Sango gasped realizing that it also killed others before Miroku and that her young son may now have one. She ran swiftly, "Kohaku!" Kirara was keeping the baby safe, but quickly stood down when she saw her owner. "Kohaku let me see your hands." She carefully observed them checking for any signs of a vortex. She let out a sigh of relief. "Ok you're fine, I'm going to help your father ok. Kirara when you feel its getting too dangerous you take him to Kaede's village." The cat mewed its understanding and kept the baby busy. Sango changed into her combat clothes and ran to her husband's side. "Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang sent arrows flying back towards Ming. Just then she had a flashback of that woman dodging what appeared to be arrows, she decided to do the same. Sango looked at the woman and gasped sharply. "Kagome!" Ming had finally had it; she was going to find out who this Kagome woman was. Cheju stopped her be standing near her, "I am sick of her, I'm going to kill them." "No!" Cheju looked puzzled, "What? Don't kill them you ask? Why?!" She wanted to cower but this family didn't deserve to die. "She has a family...when I met her the other day her son was so cute and her husband was so loving. I don't want you to kill them." "Dokasso!" Cheju turned gracefully to avoid getting struck. "Humph, you're back? I thought you fled out of embarrassment." Sesshomaru smirked, "As if I'd flee to a mere cat like you, in the nature of things the cat fears the dog. You're kind screech in fear to a superior "animal" like myself, and the fact that you're nothing but an outcast...makes you lower than my half-brother. In order for me to flee from you I'd have to bow to my brother first." Cheju fumed at these words, and changed into his purest form, (think of a tiger the size of Sesshomaru in his demon form) "Damn you!" "What's the matter Cheju, afraid to fight me in your normal form?" Cheju swiped his large paw at Sesshomaru and knocked him into several trees. "Sesshomaru!"

In the sky was Rin calling out to her husband, "Rin what the hell are you doing here?!" Cheju looked up and saw a chance to defeat Sesshomaru without getting his hands dirty, he flew toward Rin with mouth ajar to swallow her whole. Sesshomaru tried to get up but his ribs were badly bruised, "Don't! Rin move!" Rin screamed aloud as Cheju got closer to her but Ming shot and arrow in his path. "Ming what the hell has gotten into you?" "Don't do this Cheju, that girl has no right to die! Please leave her alone!" "Ming do you not see what this girl is?" He implanted false visions of Rin wearing priestess clothing. Ming was once again trapped in Cheju's trance as she stalked towards Rin. "Ahh! Kagome stop! Please!" Ah-un shot a plasma blast at Ming greatly injuring her. "Ming!" Cheju ran to Ming's side. "You damn beast! Look at what you have done! I'm going to kill you!" Cheju roared sending the two headed dragon and his passengers flying. "Rin! No!" Sesshomaru changed into his demonic form and ran just in time to catch his wife, child and transporting pet. "Are you two alright?" Rin cried as she held on to her daughter, "Yes, we're okay. Sesshomaru I'm sorry but I don't think this is an enemy you can defeat." Sesshomaru clinched his already narrow eyes, "I can defeat him and I will!" he allowed them down and went back to battle.

_Inside the castle_

"General! We need to attack them now! They'll destroy the castle!" "I know that Amaterasu! I have the battle plan, Amaterasu you and your squad go through the left side and..." General Shigeru explained the plans and then they all ran out to try and defend they're homeland. Amaterasu instantly spotted Ming and she ran toward her at full throttle. "Raghh! You cannot have him!" Amaterasu swung her daggers at Ming nearly getting her but Ming surprisingly pulled out a staff and began to counter Amaterasu's attacks. "Who are you talking about?" Amaterasu panted in-between her statements. "You...know...exactly...what I'm...talking about! You want the emperor!" Ming stopped, "What?" _slice, rip_ "Ahh!" Ming's right arm had a scratch on it with her blood spilling from it. "I told you I was not going to let you have him... I'll kill you before I let you come back into his life." Ming clutched her arm tightly, "I have no idea who you are talking about, and I've never met your emperor!"

Amaterasu looked down at Ming. "You did a few days ago...you allowed your horse to step upon his feet. "Him! Then that's coincidence I did not know who he was! Wait a minute what makes you think I want him? All I'm here to do is to kill him...what do you know about a woman named Kagome?" "Nothing! I have no idea who that woman is!" Sango spoke up, "No, that's not true! She knows who Kagome is, she is you! Kagome open your eyes don't you see that man is trying to poison your mind! I didn't realize it yesterday but there was something so familiar about you in the getup that I didn't notice it was you until I seen your archery, no one shoots an arrow like you, come on Kagome think! Remember us before you do something you'll regret."

Cheju was right at her side now, he spared no time in polluting Ming's mind since these people seemed to be familiar with her he thought his spell would wear off. "Ming these people just don't want to die, they're just biding their time until the "powerful" emperor arrives, and let's just end them all." "I just don't know Cheju..." he handed her the tainted jewel, "These people don't want you and I to have happiness... don't let them deprive us like we were deprived in Shin-Si!" "You see this army; you can dispatch of them in mere moments with the jewel of life...you have the power to give and take away, what are you going to do?"

She clutched the jewel in her hands so unsure of what to do but she knew that she wanted to help Cheju, "I will be here for you Cheju... I'll do what's best for our land." She held the jewel to her chest, closed her eyes and ascended, all eyes were on her as she chanted words to get the jewel to glow a beautiful glow. When she opened her eyes all she saw were countless numbers of priestess' and it helped boost the fury she needed to make the jewel all the more powerful. This is exactly what Cheju needed the spell he cast when he touched her shoulder, this is a spell he hoped on using if ever Ming showed any dissent if the impending battle got tough. He looked up at her proud of his power and knew his victory was coming to him soon.

Ming looked down on all of the white and red figures, still unaware it was an illusion, she began her frustrated tirade. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!!! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! YOU TRIED TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS BE BY HIS SIDE! BY THE POWER OF SHIN-SI I PROCLAIM THIS LAND ON BEHALF OF LORD CHEJU! NOW... LET THE BLOOD SHED BEGIN!" her voice echoed through the land. The energy from nature and her body energized the jewel and she was prepared to fire.

"**BLADES OF BLOOD!"** the red sickles broke her concentration. "Who the hell are you?" "What should it matter who I am, all I know is that you're trying to kill my villagers." Cheju smiled, "Ah much obliged emperor." Cheju bowed respectfully. "I don't recognize your scent, or your look who are you?" " I am Cheju, I am from the great land of Shin-Si and I admire your land so much so that I intend to take it over and make it my own." "Hmph, how are you going to do that?"

Cheju smiled and pointed, "You see that little lady right there she has to power to kill you of in a matter of seconds if I let her." Inuyasha called his bluff, "So, let her. My guards will kill her in seconds." "I doubt they would, if you look at her carefully I'm sure you wouldn't want them to do that." He looked but did not notice, "So what is she to me?" Sango rolled her eyes and shouted to her friend, "Inuyasha! That's Kagome!" he turned ever so slightly, "What?" "Look at her hard Inuyasha, it's her, Koga, Rin and Sesshomaru were telling you the truth it's Kagome." Ming shouted, "I am not Kagome!" She fired an arrow at Sango purposefully missing her, and it was then Inuyasha knew that is was his long departed love. "K-k-k, Kagome...wha..." his eyes began to tear. "I have no idea who you are talking about! But I do have some questions for you." They all stared intently at the two as Ming tried to find the correct words. "What is your name?" Inuyasha swallowed the huge lump in his throat, "My name is Inuyasha...and may I ask..." she cut him off, "No! You may not ask anything of me until I am finished!" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Why is it that everyone calls me this Kagome woman, who is she to everyone?" Inuyasha sighed heavily, "She is a very important person to almost everyone here because she has been the only person who has understood and been through every high and low for all of us in the past 5 years. Kagome is a best friend, disciplinarian, mother and wife to some of us here. To me personally she is my wife...and I miss her dearly." Ming had another flashback and once again she allowed it to play in her mind instead of pushing it into the foreground, it was of the woman and the very man that stood in front of her, smiling and laughing with the very people that she threatened to kill. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Why...why does everyone think I am her? It can't be based on just looks alone." "No you're right it can't just be based on looks but it's just...too uncanny that you have too many of her qualities that it's just too hard to ignore." "Like?" "Your eyes...it's as if you're looking right through my soul without trying. You're archery...heh, its funny in the beginning you, I mean, Kagome was such a klutz in the beginning it took her damn near five years to get so good she won a competition! But since you're not her I'm sure you are excellent. She had such a passion for everything she did it was as if you could look to her for everything...even if she didn't have the answer." She stood silent for a moment and Inuyasha spoke up. "May I ask _my_ questions now?" "Yes." "What's your name?" "My name is Ming." "Where are you from?" "Korea." "What do you remember about Korea?" "I don't remember anything about home, when we arrived here we had a boat crash and I lost some of my memory." "Did anything seem familiar while traveling here?" "Yes quite a few things really, the thing that felt the most familiar was being with those people, and seeing an old woman." "Ok one more question...is there anything on your body that resembles puncture holes?" Ming gasped, _How could he have possibly known that! He may be a demon but my clothing is covering it how could he have possibly have known, without seeing it?_ "What if I did?" "You look nervous? Could it be because I'm right?" Cheju finally spoke up, "She's nervous because you're interrogating her! So what if she does have one! I put it there!" "Cheju you didn't..." Inuyasha's face held a smirk, "I know he didn't because I'm the one who put it there...go ahead touch it and think of something, I guarantee you I'll know exactly what you're thinking." She did _what if he's right_. "What if he's right?" sheer shock spread across Ming's face and Cheju moved lighting fast at Inuyasha which started the battle. "Cheju no!"

Ming was completely ignored as the two men battled it out, one for absolute power and one to get back the love that was once thought lost. As she looked on Amaterasu saw her opening and tried to attack Ming from behind. "Argh! I told you to leave him alone!" "I have no idea why you're attacking me. Please stop it!" at that moment Ming was no longer in control of herself, she now returned fired at Amaterasu and attacked her relentlessly. Amaterasu was not a lax fighter by far; she challenged Ming with much vigor. She used a lightweight shuriken with the tips dipped in fast acting poison. The poison acted immediately and Ming collapsed and the men fighting for her took notice immediately. "What did you do Amaterasu!?" Inuyasha ran to her side and Cheju was coming to block him when Sesshomaru stabbed him in the back with tokijin. "You have plagued our family enough, now die. Dokkaso!" The poison whip hit the wound Sesshomaru created, Cheju yelled in pain. "Kagome...please, please answer me!" Amaterasu stood there in disbelief that her emperor and lover turned against her. "My lord why, why do you run to her? She has lied to you! She left you to be with some man, I was with you consoling you, while she betrayed you! She deserves to die." Inuyasha wanted to rip her throat out but just wanted to take care of Kagome and deal with her later. "Amaterasu leave my sight!" Inuyasha bit into the flesh wound and sucked out the poison, he placed his ear to her chest to hear her heartbeat, it sounded normal to him but her body was cold. He took of his robe and placed it atop her to keep her warm. He now went back to battling Cheju. "Sesshomaru, step aside he's mine." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha like he was insane. "Are you ordering me?" "Sesshomaru, this guy will pay for corrupting Kagome's mind. And I will get him back for you..." "No. I will not step aside. If we do this together we will defeat him." Inuyasha nodded and drew tetsuaiga.

**In Ming/ Kagome's mind**

_Kagome. Ming. Kagome. Ming. Kagome. Ming. Ming, Ming, Ming. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Who? Who am I! What am I? Priestess, teacher. Priestess. Teacher. Shin-Si. Tokyo. Edo. Mama. Souta. Grandpa. Cheju. Ansong. Miroku. Sango. Shippo. Koga. Sesshomaru. Rin. Kikyo. Inu...Inuyasha. Who? Who are all these people? Who...crying who am I? Please someone tell ME!!_

The fight between the two brothers and the invader from the continent waged on as Cheju knocked the wind from them both and ran to Ming snatched the jewel and began to make his wish. _I will not let these mongrels defeat me! I guess it's time to make my wish come true._ "I want to become the ruler of Japan!" the evil aura of the jewel made it even more beautiful as Cheju's wish was about to come to fruition. Inuyasha looked in horror as the jewel became energized and power consumed Cheju's body. "No! You have no idea what you've just done!" "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! This power...it's, it's absolutely incredible! It's INCREDIBLE!" Miroku and Sango looked on in horror. They knew if they'd step into that kind of a battle they'd only get in the way, and being humans their limits were already far below their friends abilities now that Cheju possessed the power of the Shikon no tama. "Sesshomaru, you gotta leave here! You have a family to protect; I'll take care of this guy!" "What about your woman, Inuyasha? Will you leave her?" "Of course not! I have to find a way to beat him, but with you here it makes it a bit difficult. So go! Tell my niece I'll see her soon!" Sesshomaru smiled, "Yeah, that's right you have yet to meet her, well you better live! You have to catch up to me soon." "Yeah whatever." "Hey, brother?" Inuyasha turned to him slightly, "Hmm?" "Don't lose her, and don't lose to him." Inuyasha smirked and turned back to Cheju. "What can you do little puppy! Now that you're reinforcements have fled what can you do? I suggest you leave Ming to me and leave this Kingdom to its new and rightful ruler!"

"Wind Scar!" Cheju easily dodged the attack. "Do you really think that's going to defeat me? You'll have to try harder little man. Shin no kesso!" "Heh, that's exactly what I've been waiting for...Backlash Wave!" Once again Inuyasha's attack was easily avoided. "Damn! That jewel increased his speed drastically, the only way I know how to get him if I used the last attack I have...but I'm not sure if it'll connect. I guess the only way I'll know is to try. "Adamant Barrage!" Cheju did dodge but got struck by the last waves of adamant shot his way, which sent shock waves of pain through his body. "Got you! I'm gonna kill you for what you've done to Kagome." "Go ahead and try. I promise you'll lose." Inuyasha ran at Cheju at full speed, swinging tetsuaiga. Cheju grabbed the sword with his bare hand and snapped it like a twig. "Miroku, did you see that?" "Yes I did, but I really can't believe it...do you think Inuyasha is going to go berserk?" "Isn't the tetsuaiga meant to prevent that?" Miroku nodded. "The only person who can aide that from happening is out cold right now." As the couple watched on Inuyasha's blood began to turn. _Oh no, my sword! I don't think this I'll hold out in this form... ugh! My arm, my arm! It's...it's on fire! Please don't do this I can't lose control now, Kagome needs me! No, no, nooooooo!_

**Inuyasha now knows that Kagome is alive! Will he be able to control the demon blood within him or will he go on a murderous rampage? Read the next Chapter to find out! Thanks for reading; review please!**


	10. Bad Blood

**Chapter 10**

**Bad Blood**

"Miroku, its happening!" Sango looked on in fear as her friend became a slave to the demon blood that flowed through his veins like a curse. "The only thing we can do is to hope that he's strong enough to get through this, but for now we need to get inside and protect the baby." Sango nodded and attempted to run inside when Ansong, cut off the entrance. "No one is going in! The only ones are going to be the master and me! Step aside!" Miroku stuck out his hand, "No! You step aside, unless you want to be sucked into a void." "Humph you don't scare me, and besides...I have your son!" Ansong said with and evil chuckle. "Kohaku! Give me back my son! I already lost my brother don't take my son please I beg of you!" Sango said crying heavily. "So step aside...then you'll get back your son." They backed up slowly and stared at the filthy demon, but luckily Kirara who was unconscious from a sneak attack from Ansong sprung into action and snatched the baby and flew off for Kaede's village as told by Sango. Sango screamed and cried happy that her only child was out of harms way. "S, s, s, s, Sango, look at Inuyasha." She turned to see her friend, snarling, bearing his teeth, with his golden pupils now, a sickening gang-green color. "Kagome...wake up, you're the only one who can help Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled and screamed when his transformation was finally complete. "Sango, I think you should leave right now." "No Miroku, we've never left him before we're not going to leave him now, if at any time Inuyasha needed us, now is the time, we've gotta help him get Kagome back." Inuyasha stood up with intense blue eyes and sharp claws extended beyond normal lengths as he stared Cheju down, with the only thought of returning Kagome to normal. _What is this power flowing from him, it's incredible. It's as if I'm caught in a storm of anger, hatred and just...pure evil._ "Now it's time for you to die..." the words dripped from his mouth like venom from a snakes fangs. "With the power of this jewel there is no way I can be defeated." "I promise you today is the day you will be...rah!" Inuyasha's fiercely sharp claws easily ripped through Cheju's skin as if it were delicate paper, Cheju was injured but not enough to use the power he received from the jewel to retaliate, "TIGER'S POUNCE!!" when Cheju landed a massive earthquake shook the land and some villagers homes crumbled whilst pieces of the castle broke off. Inuyasha was flung back and attempted to use his claws as an anchor, but landed on rubble. While fighting was going on Amaterasu stalked over to the impaired Ming and held out a small dagger and prepared to end the distraction once and for all, when she was interrupted. "**FOX FIRE!**" Amaterasu screamed while she was being burned alive. Shippo grabbed Ming and tried to run for higher ground, when Amaterasu realized the fire didn't hurt. "Damn you, you weak demon! Dog's howl!" she let out a high sensitivity howl that disrupted the balance in Shippo's ear and lost his grip on Ming. "No Kagome!"

_**Ming/ Kagome's mind**_

_Kagome. Ming. Kagome. Ming. Kagome. Ming. Ming, Ming, Ming. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Who am I? Priestess...teacher? Which is which? _Open your eyes and see who you really are...only you can save him...open your eyes now! Gasp **BOOM!** The thunderous sound of Ming's body hitting the floor echoed throughout the valley. Inuyasha looked over at where Ming landed, "Kagome!" Shippo began to tear when his one effort to help save his mother failed, "Okasama!" When the dust settled the person who appeared was not either Ming or Kagome it was Midoriko the priestess of legend. "Ming?" Sango spoke up, "No! Its Kagome's past life. It's the priestess who saved us! Midoriko." Midoriko put one hand in the direction of Inuyasha, "Purify." The beam of light shot forth from her hand sent shockwaves through Inuyasha's body and transformed him back into his normal self. Cheju looked at the person who appeared to be his Ming but with power that rivaled the jewel of life, and this didn't sit well with him at all. "Who are you and what have you done with Ming?" "Ming huh? You used the small sliver of hate that I held for my predecessor to turn me into something my body and soul wasn't made for...I can now say I despise you more than her." Shippo was who was now trying to hold up the weakened Inuyasha said, "She's talking as if she was Kagome, I thought she was Midoriko?" Inuyasha's blurry eyes started to come into normal, "Shippo who is that?" "Inuyasha that's Kagome, she's alive...she's ok." "Kagome?" he rubbed his eyes, "Kagome! KAGOMEEEEEE!!!"

**It appears Kagome has awaken from the spell Cheju placed on her and her memories have returned, will she sacrifice herself once more for her loved ones? Read the next chapter people!!!**


	11. The Green Child Returns Once More

**Chapter 11**

**The Green Child Returns Once More**

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_Shippo who is that?" "Inuyasha that's Kagome, she's alive...she's ok." "Kagome?" he rubbed his eyes, "Kagome! KAGOMEEEEEE!!!" _

She heard her lovers cry for her but she had to end the man who made her commit crimes that were completely against her nature, it was what had to be done. "Ming is no longer here. The creature of hate and despair is gone **I** am here now and I will take back what belongs to me." Cheju shook his head in disbelief, all of his careful planning and the effort, the worst part of it was that he began to really fall in love with this woman he created, now she was nothing more than another obstacle in his quest for world domination, it seemed to really pain him. "I promised you longevity and a lifetime of riches and you had to go ahead and regain your pathetic memory back!" "I suspected everything you told me was questionable for quite sometime now, all I needed was a good kick in the head..." she turned to Amaterasu, "I guess I have you to thank for that. Cheju I'm sorry that I messed up you plans but I cannot serve you any longer, this is goodbye; although I have to thank you for bringing me back to my loved ones." Cheju was now absolutely furious, "I should have left you! I should have took the jewel of life and just let your body be reduced to rubble!" he powered the jewel and started shooting a barrage of fire balls, leveling the village surrounding the castle, some villagers escaped and some met an early demise, this infuriated Midoriko as she saw countless lives be destroyed over Cheju's greed and jealousy. "Maybe you should have, because if you did you wouldn't have to die!" She pulled her arm back as if reaching for a bow, held her arms up in an aiming position and light materialized to form a sacred arrow; she took a deep breath and fired striking Cheju in the leg. He yowled in pain and sent a fury of claw swipes laced with poison her way. She easily dodged them as she once again shot her arrows of light at her adversary. Inuyasha looked at his long thought deceased love and called to her to give her help. "Kagome call the jewel to you again! Call it just like you did with Naraku!" She smiled and stuck her tongue out like she did when she made silly mistakes. _Let's hope it isn't tainted enough where I can't recall it..._ "Come to me Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Kushimitama (Wisdom), and Sakimitama (Love), Jewel of the Four Souls I command thee return to me!" Cheju struggled to keep the jewel within his grasp, but the power Midoriko held over her own creation was much greater than the power of evil...she had the power of the human spirit and nothing not even the darkest of hearts could suppress a power like that. It flew from Cheju's throat (he attempted to ingest it in hopes that the power would fuse in his body) and gracefully landed in her hand. "I'm sorry for letting you go through so much pain...it was because of my fragile mind and weakness that you were allowed to be tainted once more.." she began to ascend. She looked down on Inuyasha, "Inuyasha?" He looked up at her worried that she would once again risk her life to save them all. "Yes?" she stuck out her hand. "Come here." He began to levitate to her. "I need you... I need you to help me cleanse this jewel." "B-but I'm a half demon wont I taint the jewel?" "Not if you want to wish on it for the purpose of good." He placed his hands gently over hers which were cupping the jewel. He looked into her chocolate eyes and could no longer hold back the passion he had lost over six months ago he kissed her with more love than he held for any other person in this world.

**Sorry for the shortness...Almost done! R&R thanks! **


	12. A wish come true

**Chapter 12** **A wish come true**

_I wish you'd come back to me Kagome...no not me, all of us. __**We**__ need you, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish on this jewel or four souls, the shikon no tama that you return to the sitting, loving, trusting and caring woman I have loved since the moment our eyes met. Please return to us, to me my Kagome._ Light whirled around them, the mark on her neck pulsated and her body began to change. The appearance of Midoriko left her body and a new Kagome emerged. Cheju saw the display of lights and finally came to his senses after losing the jewel and saw the opportunity to attack, he charged up to the ascended couple and began to bite, and claw at the lights but to no avail for the lights were like a barrier. "Give...me...my...jewel! I worked hard for it!" When the transformation was complete the light exploded sending Cheju flying backwards. Inuyasha opened his eyes after finally releasing her lips. "Kagome?" She fluttered her eyes open, "Inuyasha?" He cupped her face with his hands, "Yes, yes it's me! Are you ok?" she smiled and nodded. Cheju was now standing in front of them. "I see you got your _**Kagome**_ back, well jewel or not I will kill you!" Cheju concentrated on his power with all of his might and you could feel the surge within him. "Arrah!! Tiger's Bite!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome away and took the blow. He yelped in pain. "Inuyasha! No!" She materialized another arrow and shot at Cheju's ribs. "You woman have caused me enough trouble!" Inuyasha tried to get over to Kagome's side who was now running towards the Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha was far behind Cheju who was closing in on Kagome, he charged up for a fire blast. "Kagome!" She looked back at the two men who were trying to get to her for different reasons, when she saw the light coming from Cheju she knew she was in deep trouble. _Please jewel, answer my last prayer and repair this sword so we can defeat this evil. _The ancient heirloom glowed and pulsated as it called to the detached piece of the sword which was a few yards away. The broken blade rushed quickly to it's other half and once again became whole. "Inuyasha! Catch!" Just as the sword left her hand Cheju pounced onto her with his heavy and nearly crushing weight. "You could've had it all...I was in love with you...and you just had to return to normal...I will make sure you pay." Kagome was having difficulties breathing while he was on top of her. "You...fell in love with...your own fictional character...someone who wasn't me. If you...wanted a woman who would obey your every order you should have...started with a blank slate." "You're in no position to talk, after all..." "GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!!!!!" Inuyasha swung his tetsuaiga at Cheju purposefully missing to free Kagome. "I've had enough of you Cheju! You've lived longer than I would have liked...it's time for you to die." Inuyasha concentrated all of his energy on the Tetsusaiga, the sword changed, into its diamond incrusted form, Kagome stood right by his side with her arrow of light drawn. "Let's do this together Inuyasha...like we used to." Inuyasha smiled from deep within his heart, "Yeah let's do it together, and not like we used to lets do it this way forever..." Kagome's heart began to beat faster at those words, "Ok let's let him have it!" They both used their weapons against Cheju. Cheju attempted to move but the power he had gained when the shikon jewel was in his body now waned and thus made him unable to move, when the blasts came from Kagome and Inuyasha he finally met his demise. As soon as they both moved their arms from the attack stances Kagome lost consciousness. "We did Kagome. Kagome?" he turned to her, "Kagome!" flashbacks of her turning into stone flew across his mind as he tried to reach for her. _If she's going to die I'm going with her! I will never live without her again!_ "Kagomeeeeeee!" he latched onto her arm and held her body close to his, ready to brace for the fall. Shippo transformed into the jizo (the big pink thing I believe), and caught the couple just a few feet from the ground. "Shippo..." Inuyasha jumped off of the fox, and laid Kagome onto the ground. "Kagome, Kagome...please wake up! Please, please, please, don't go don't leave me, if your going take me!" She opened her eyes, "Where could I go?" he gasped. "You're ok, oh thank the gods that you're okay." She embraced him. "I saw you...I just couldn't put it together. The visions...he just banished all of my memories of everyone...he made it hurt just to think of anyone I loved...I'm so glad he's dead Inuyasha. I never ever want to forget you as long as I live." "It's okay Kagome, I promise with all my heart that you wont forget any of us ever...I know you did betray me...it was all his doing." She remembered sleeping with Cheju, "But what about when I wasn't in my right mind, we did have sex with each other..." she let him go and began crying into her hands. "Don't worry that mark on your neck is a precaution incase that happens...I guess I have to thank the wolf for that vital piece of information." "Oh! That's right Koga! Koga spotted me in the forest, and Cheju broke...his arm. Oh no, I was apart of him getting hurt." "It won't take a petty demon like that to bring me down!" Kagome looked up, "Koga!" for the first time in all that she's know him she actually ran into his arms, "Koga..." the act caught all bystanders by surprise, "...I'm so glad you're safe. You arm is it alright?" Koga's face didn't mask his machismo very well but he tried. "Huh, my arm is fine, just popped it right back and good as new!" Inuyasha just stood there in absolute shock, "How long are you planning on holding her!" "Shut up mutt face! **My** woman came to me! So don't go getting all fussy! Besides if it weren't for me you wouldn't have even known that Kagome was alive, you would have still been walking around with that girl!" he pointed at Amaterasu and everyone looked her way. Kagome didn't have the jewel any more and wasn't bound by its rules so she was free to be a small part of what Cheju wanted her to be, which was a bit mean spirited, and spiteful. "You knew who I was didn't you?" Amaterasu refused to speak, she only got up, turned her back and walked away, and Inuyasha did not like it at all. "Colonel Amaterasu! You're queen just asked you a question! Answer her!" The word queen echoed through her ears like a bug trying to infest its way into her brain. "She is no queen to me! She betrayed you my lord! She slept with another man, and just embraced another right in front of your eyes and yet you want me to call her my queen? No! I will not! I will not dignify her with an answer, because she does not deserve one!" Inuyasha had enough, "How dare..." Kagome stepped in front of him, "No, I've got her." "Listen Colonel Amaterasu, I wont explain why I did what I did, everything unfolded right in front of your very eyes and you still, love his don't you...I know that feeling more than you may think, but you can do one of two things, you can still try for it or walk away and try to find your own happiness. But no one can make that choice but you. If you wish to fight for him then by all means..." "Kagome, no! Why would you say something like that?" "Inuyasha trust me, she either has to know or see for herself if she truly has a chance at loving you. That's how I decided...it's a choice that some women have make when it comes to a man..." Amaterasu turned with her weapons drawn, and Kagome just stood there staring her down. "Go ahead and make your move..." Amaterasu raised a foot to run but dropped her weapons and fell on her knees to the ground. "I knew he could never really love me, but it felt good just to be with him..." tears streamed from her eyes, "I thought that the longer I was with him the more he'd forget about you...even though I knew it wouldn't happen I had to stay." "I know exactly what you mean...do you think that I am Inuyasha's first love?" Amaterasu gave her a puzzled look. "I wasn't there was a woman that came before me over 55 years ago, and her loved her very much...I denied my feelings for him when I saw just how much in love he was, but something kept pulling me back to him, I wasn't sure if it was love or admiration but I knew if I stayed with him long enough I'd find and answer. He loved me...I know he can never forget her but I **know** he loves me." Amaterasu cried heavily into the ground, everyone just watched as she cried her soul out, she did this for a few minutes, and once composed she stood, and bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Kagome...Empress Kagome. My Lord, effective immediately I will remove my self from your army, I'm sorry I couldn't service you as an effective guard." Kagome stepped to her, "There's no need to leave...after all you just fell in love, there's nothing wrong with that." "But Lady Kagome..." "Just call me Kagome please." Amaterasu looked at Inuyasha, and he nodded in approval, "Kagome I tried to kill you, how could you be sure that I wont try again?" "I just know, ok." They all smiled at each other. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, "I still can't believe you're here...it feels like such dream...I just don't want it to end." "It doesn't have to Inuyasha, we can continue from where we left off..." They smiled at each other. Sango, Miroku and Shippo now were with the couple. "Sango and Miroku!" Kagome began to cry, "I'm so sorry for doing what I did to you and your son. Please, if you can find it in your hearts please forgive me." Sango smiled sincerely at her longtime friend, "Kagome...I already have...once I heard you were brainwashed I knew you didn't do this purposely." Kagome looked at Miroku hoping he felt the same as his companion, "I hate the fact that...that demon did what he did to you and that he made you try to hurt us..." he looked at his hand, "and my wind tunnel is back...half a year I spent without it, but its back...but it's now under my control, and I think your heart and your magic prevented it from being a family curse and now to be a weapon...but in short no I do not hate you, I feel the same way Sango does, I know it wasn't you." "Mother...I missed you so much..." he embraced Kagome. "Shippo, thank you I heard you were there for me when Inuyasha went astray...and thank you for visiting me." "You knew I was there?" "Of course I did, I mean its not like I could answer you but it got through." She sighed, "So what now?" "Sango can we borrow Kirara?" "Sure if Kirara doesn't mind." The cat transformed and waited for the couple to hop on. "Where are we going Inuyasha?" the joy in his voice now became somber, "To Kaede's village..." "Oh Kaede I can't wait to see her!" he cleared his throat, "Uh, lets go Kirara." Kagome held onto Inuyasha tightly and with a smile plastered on her face. They landed what was once Kaede's home, several of the villagers were happy to see Kagome, (they knew that she wasn't herself) and others weren't because she killed a local loved one. Kagome was more than happy to go in and see the woman who helped them on their journey. "Old lady Kaede? Inuyasha do you think she went out on an exorcism or a blessing?" "Neither...come on, sit down, and read this." He handed her the parchment that Kaede gave him before he went back home. "What is it?" he never responded, she figured it was something he was too shy to say but once she read it her happy demeanor changed into a somber one. "I-I-I-I-I killed Lady Kaede? Oh my...Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I know she was your last link to Kikyo and I destroyed that for you..." he cut her off, "She wasn't my link to Kikyo, she was like a substitute mother figure for me...as much as I hate to admit it, I loved her like a mother." Tears swelled within her eyes, "The entire village must hate me! I killed her in cold blood!" Inuyasha looked at her, and just couldn't picture the pain that was growing in her heart. "I hurt so many of my loved ones...how could they still forgive me?" she looked to Inuyasha for an answer. "She told me before she died...she told me that she forgave you and that it wasn't you, she knew you weren't yourself." She clutched the paper in her hand, "I know she made sure to write it here, and that we could stay here the rest of our lives if we want...she said her home is ours, which was what she wanted for us when she died. The only thing she wanted...was to be at our wedding." "That's right! She's still happy for us regardless of what happened. So, do you want to get married?" Kagome smiled; "Really?" his slivery white mane shook yes.

She screamed, "Yes? Yes!!!" He picked her up and ran to the well. "Before we get married here we have to get married with your mom's permission and we also have to get married in the present time. "Inuyasha?! You really want to do all of that?" "Yes." He took hold of her hand and jumped into the well, once they appeared on the present side Inuyasha made sure no one was around to blow his surprise, "Come on Kagome they are all in the kitchen." He walked into the house first, "Mother Saito, Souta, and Grandfather, remember when I told you I'd try to make up for not protecting Kagome, I hope this is a big enough present; Kagome walked through the kitchen entry way, "Oh...Kagome? Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, my baby!" Saito dropped her utensils and ran for her daughter, she cried intensely while she touched her daughter, she touched every part of Kagome's body to make sure her daughter was real. "You're alive! Oh Kagome!" Souta also stood up and hugged Kagome tightly, "Sis, I never realized how much I'd miss you; all of the arguing means nothing now that you're here." "Mom, Souta I missed you both too. Grandpa!" She ran to him and hugged him, "Kagome I ran out of illnesses...I'm sorry." Was all Grandpa could muster. "Well I'm sick no longer, okay." She held her grandfather close to her heart more than she thought, all of the fables he told, all of the illnesses he made up, he did them for her and some of them kept her occupied while in suspension of course she wouldn't tell him that but the embrace let him know she loved him a great deal. After all of the tears subsided a little they all sat down to discuss what happened to Kagome all those months ago. "...and I used my spiritual powers along with my life force to kill him and my body just needed some rest..." Grandpa smiled, "So you are the reincarnation of Midoriko huh...I guess that means you can run the shrine now!!!!" Kagome's head tilted, "Oh Grandpa..." "So Kagome who was this Cheju that released you from the suspension?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome gave details about their ordeal, the family said they understood why Inuyasha wasn't too quick to believe everyone's stories about Kagome being alive, but Sota was none too happy to hear that Inuyasha choose another woman to replace his sister, it didn't matter that he was in mourning. "I still think you betrayed my sister Inuyasha! You said you loved her." Kagome spoke up for her man, "Souta stop it! If you were old enough to understand why he did what he did, you'd know why I forgave him." "Fine! But if he does it again don't come home crying!" he stormed out the room. Inuyasha went after him, "Souta wait, I was weak... I missed your sister so much I couldn't sleep at night, the woman I saw was a way to comfort the pain and sadness I was in, I'm sorry...and if I have to spend my entire life making this up to her and your family because, I want to marry your sister." Kagome's mother stood up with her hand over her mouth shocked, "You what?" "Yes mother...I came to ask you for permission to marry your daughter." "But I thought six months ago you made her your mate, so why would you ask me now?" "When I marked her it was just my excitement and passion at that moment, because I thought the battle was over, I couldn't have se-'' Kagome cleared her throat knowing exactly what Inuyasha was going to say, but he only looked at her puzzled. "What Inuyasha means to say mom that after the heat of the battle he just wanted to make me his, right?" He still didn't get it but figured he should just say yes. "Yep. So I'm asking you now...may I please marry Kagome." Saito just stood their pleased that even though it was too late to ask that he at least tried to be honorable. "No, she cannot marry you." Needless to say everyone in the entire room was shocked; they all clearly expected the opposite answer. "Mom I..." Saito cut her off, "She cannot marry you until she finishes high school." She smiled knowing that they'd all be surprised by her joke. "Mom! You almost scared me!" Kagome went to embrace her mother, "Thanks mom." Saito hugged her daughter tightly not wanting to let her go. "I still can't believe that you're here my dear... I missed you so much." "I missed you too mama." They embraced each other for a few minuets longer and then she went to her room to rest and relax with her new fiancé. No sooner than when Kagome closed the room door, did Inuyasha's lips crash onto Kagome's, when he finally let her go his hands roamed over the most erotic parts of her body, Kagome allowed him to do this for a few moments until he was ready to undress her. "No, no Inuyasha please..." he cheeks were rosy pink. "...we can't not here." Inuyasha's face did not hide the disappointment. "Kagome it's been so long...I need to have you now." Kagome wanted him too but, come on! This is her mother's house, engaged or not she knew sex in her home was not gonna happen. "I know Inuyasha but my mom will flip if she catches us." "Ok, ok. What now because I cannot stay here with you without wanting to make you mine tonight." Kagome's body temperature rose about five degrees at that statement. "I need to haul ass to school tomorrow and give a good explanation as to why I missed six months of schooling." Inuyasha sighed as he sunk into the floor. "Well how long do you think this is going to take?" "Well...if I can convince them then I start school the next day, and I can't miss any days at all. So I can't go to the warring states era, only on Sundays." Inuyasha's eyes popped out from his head. "WHAT!?! You can't be serious! What, what, w-what about..." "There is no sacred jewel to protect or save so there is no other reason for me to go back only for a visit. But you know you can visit me Inuyasha." He groaned for that was all he could do, "Then that means we're going back to my time because I'm gettin' what I want tonight!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her window. "SIT!" _Whack!_ He voice was muffled from the carpet, "Kagome, when are you takin' these beads off!" "Never they are a gift Kaede and if you get out of line I can just knock you out!" "You know that's not fair..." Once Inuyasha was able to sit up she stood behind him and placed her arms around his neck, her scent was intoxicating to the dog-boy; it made his loins ache with pleasure. "Inuyasha if I was to make love to you tonight I'd need to rest from the sweet torture you'd put me through..." she licked his ears "...don't you want to get married?" he closed his eyes and tried to shut out the erotic thoughts crossing his mind, "Y-yes of course I do but I need to get reacquainted with your body, Kagome..." he said this with the most huskiest sound in his voice that nearly convinced her to make love to him right then and there. "I need to be here Inuyasha, please don't fight me on this." "No I wont, besides the faster you finish school the sooner we can marry." "Thank you!" she hugged him but he quickly pushed her away because of the hard-on that was making his hakama look like a tent. "Well I'm gonna go back to my time, when you visit let me know what happens." Without another word he leaped out from her window, she looked on as he walked to the well house, hoping that she'd convince the principal to allow her back into school. _He's changed...he's more level headed and calm. But I know he's still that wild self on the inside... I look forward to seeing it when I visit with him._ She smiled to herself and tried to be prepared for her first trip to school in six months.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**** Working Hard**

"Inuyasha it's been days since we've seen Kagome, since you took her home five days ago, what happened you said something wrong?" "Shut up Miroku! Just help me get these things on the cart would ya!" the monk smiled knowing his best friend was sexually deprived and was only moving some things around to avoid the frustration. "So you never told me why you're doing all of this." "Because Kaede gave us her home in the east and I want Kagome to avoid the crowds of the castle here. So I'm moving all of the items I want to take with me to Kaede's!" he said while struggling to move a large heirloom. "Are you sure she'd want to be at Kaede's? I mean how would you know that she wouldn't love to live here?" "If she wants to live here then we can but whenever she wants to get away or have a place to stay before she goes home to visit or something." He continued packing up the traveling cart and hitched it to the horse and rode east.

_**A couple of days later...**_

Kagome popped her head up from the old well, true to her word she came on a Sunday. She walked into town and greeted some of the townsfolk and made her way to Kaede's home to just look around and take in some of the memories. "Why is there a horse out here? Hello?" "Kagome!" Inuyasha popped out from the house and hugged Kagome tightly.

"Hi Inuyasha! Why are you here?"

"Why am I here, what you don't want to see me?" the hanyo tried his best to look sad. "No, I'm just surprised." She looked around, "What did you do to the house?" Inuyasha smiled at his work, "I wanted to make it look more like home for you. It's still Kaede's house but it has some of us in it." Kagome put her hand to her heart in shock. "Oh, Inuyasha you did that for me? That was so sweet!" she kissed him deeply, but he took it as a sign to make love to her but she quickly caught on and stopped him. "Oh no, no, no, no. I have school tomorrow and I can't I'll be too tired." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Kagome." He whined, "Don't please don't do this too me! I waited a week for you; you didn't even come to tell me if you had gotten back into school." Kagome felt so sorry for him she did want to have sex but she also felt guilty for having sex with Cheju, she knew she wasn't in her right mind when she did it but just as bad as Inuyasha felt about cheating on her but Kagome's sin was worse; she slept with him (Cheju) and she knew that Inuyasha never slept with Amaterasu, but her main reason for not sleeping with him now is to make him wait until their wedding night, she felt it would have been more special than their first time, she thought about their first time:

"_What the hell is going on?" he thought about what Kikyo said, "Her emotions are controlling her power." Kagome stopped a few yards away from her put she put arrow into position in the bow and fired, but her deceased counterpart knew exactly what she was doing she grabbed the arrow and in turn did the same, and Kagome was nothing short of surprised but she was beginning to excel in archery herself so very quickly she drew another arrow and fired back. The arrows clashed head on and sent beams of __purplish-pink__energy throughout the forest and Inuyasha knew to be very worried. "Kagome! Where are you? What the hell was that, are you alright?" he finally found them…yes them the two women who have been the source of all the stress he'd suffered from. "What are you both doing here?" both of the women had arrows pointed at each others hearts dead on ready to fire if the other did so much as to blink an eye. "Ladies why are you here?" still no word from either woman. "Why are you fighting?" again no word they remained dead locked until the soul collectors came to supply their owner. Kagome seen an opening and released her arrow with plenty of force behind it, all Inuyasha could do was gasp. Being the loyal little demon it was a soul collector took the hit for its master and died, Kikyo fired at her but Kagome in shock from her foiled attempt to kill her rival kept her rooted to her spot, Inuyasha ran and performed the same feat the soul collector did except there was no demise. "No Inuyasha don't!" he fell to the floor out cold, "Inuyasha are you alright please get up! I can't lose you again. Please answer me!" Kikyo slowly walked over to Inuyasha's side, Kagome looked to her with anger, "Don't you dare come near him!" while looking her in the eye she pulled another arrow and aimed it at Kikyo's non existent heart. "Leave us alone he no longer wants you! Go away and die!" she released the arrow and it struck her in the right arm and broke (remember her body is nothing but clay and graveyard soil) some of the souls supplying her life flew from her body. "Leave now! I love him and you longer hold a place in this world or his heart, die please die!" she fired a constant barrage of arrows, she was so upset and enraged her shots were longer hitting the mark. This gave Kikyo an opportunity to flee, once out of sight Kagome returned to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha…" she checked his breathing which was very shallow and labored. _

_She removed the haori top from him and got a better look at the arrow still in his back. If I move it, it could only make things worse what can I do? Voices started to fill up her head, the power of you ai can heal him, only you priestess your blood line is the one that can heal all wounds. Give him unto yourself and thine ai that you have will bloom. The only way to break this is to remove your chastity to the one you love. Once complete you take thine pain unto yourself. "I don't understand?" she looked up to the stars for a sign, still nothing. "Inuyasha I have to remove the arrow and take…" she gasped "I got it now…I have to…give up my __**virginity**__ to…save his LIFE!" for a second she was about to back out at the though of losing her virginity to him, when she wasn't even sure he loved her. But she remembered the power of the enchanted arrows it could kill him instead of putting him to sleep since he is bleeding so much. "Ok Inuyasha…I'll do it for you that's only because I love you." She removed her clothing and strode him. Without realizing it she placed her hands above her chest and began to chant words that she'd never said before and felt a power she'd never felt surge through her body and most of it is gathered at her loins. Her miko energy surrounded the both of them and she removed the remainder of his clothing and then she massaged his manhood until it became erect enough for her to place in her awaiting lips (not the ones on her face) she gasped and moaned as she placed him inside of her. "Oh…Inuyasha I want you to share this feeling with me, mmm…if I would have known it was this incredible to be with you I would have done it sooner." _

_The wound started to close up with the energy she emitted and the same aura that sealed the wound struck her in the same place and the process was complete but against her better judgment she stayed in the same position. The hanyou regained consciousness and was surprised by Kagome being on top of him and having sex with him. In a way it reminded him of the time when Kikyo had her way with him but he didn't feel dirty he felt elated. "Kagome…uh…what are…you doing…uh…" he grabbed her waist and guided her movements to now please himself. "Inuyasha…oh…uh…I…need you." The warm summer air blew a gentle breeze on their bare skin causing the sensation they were giving each other to intensify. Inuyasha stopped Kagome, "I want to change positions, I want you to feel all of me Kagome, and I've always wanted this to happen."_

_Inuyasha laid Kagome on her back and entered her filling up her body; with each thrust of his hips Kagome dug her nails into his back nearly drawing blood. She moaned and whined in his sensitive ears which drove him insane, he could tell Kagome was near her release but he wasn't ready to finish with her yet, he removed himself from her and switched positions with her on her knees (guess what position it was?). They both reached their peaks at nearly the same time, spent and sweat drenched they leaned on each other for stability until their shivers subsided they drifted to sleep, naked and in each others arms._ (Sorry I had all of the other stuff in it but I was too lazy to do it piece by piece.)

"Kagome! Are you even listening to me?" his calling her snapped her out of her memory, "Sorry, my mind was preoccupied...but no, I can't do this with you now. I've got school to worry about." He couldn't and wouldn't say anything more, he just took her hand and led her into their soon-to-be home. "Inuyasha, what are you doing to this place?" he smiled at his handy work, "I'm making the place bigger, since we plan on having a family." Kagome was shocked at the "family" statement. "Whoa, whoa, Inuyasha, you want us to have a family?"

"Well naturally Kagome after we get married that's what we'd be doing." "Inuyasha!" she blushed. "I'll have just graduated from high school I don't think I'd be ready for children." Kagome did want children but didn't want Inuyasha to be jumping the gun too fast, she had to graduate high school and get married first. "Well we'll see if you say that when the time comes to sleep with me..." Kagome was extremely shocked at his vulgar tone, but assumed that it came from lack of sex. "So what are you building here?" he continued to show her his updates to the home until dusk. "Inuyasha, I have to be going now." She hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Bye, bye." Inuyasha held on to her hand tightly as she tried to walk to the well, "Bye Kagome." She leapt in the well and prepared for school. Inuyasha slowly walked back to the hut and tried to sleep, but he was plagued with the most erotic dreams of making love to Kagome.

_**Dream...**_

"_Oh, Inuyasha...panting that feels so good." Inuyasha picked his head up from suckling Kagome's breasts. "Good I'm glad..." he used one of his hands to gently put pressure on her taught nipple, and the moan that emitted from Kagome's throat was nothing short of pleasuring to the ears. "Inuyasha...oh." he was turned on by the sheer enjoyment of his sexual torture on her body, but he wasn't through with her yet, he planned on taking her to sexual heights unknown. He lowered himself to meet her warm moist haven; he placed one of her legs over his shoulder and the other flat. He then inserted his tongue into her, Kagome gasped aloud. "Just relax Kagome, I'm gonna take care of you." His cool lips entered her moist private spot, and Kagome loved every moment of it. The moans emitted from her mouth made Inuyasha want to please her more with every flick and thrust of his tongue. She screamed aloud signaling that she reached her plateau, he smiled as he got up and prepared to enter her. "Ah! Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"_ "Ah!" he jumped up from his highly sexualized fantasy dripping with sweat. "That felt too real!" he looked around his room to see if he was indeed dreaming. "Nope, no sign of Kagome, so it must have been a dream." He sighed heavily, looked down at his swollen manhood and wished he could have had his way with Kagome when she was there. "I was so close! Just a couple of nibbles and I'd be free of this shit." Then an idea struck him, there were some things he'd brought with him from the west. "Ah-ha! Got 'em!" he had a sack of ukiyo-e shunga's just in case of emergency. (Ukiyo-e are woodblock prints that were used by artists to depict various things like nature, people, or animals. Shunga is translated to be spring which is another term for sex. If you don't believe me check it out on wiki!) He looked over the art and began to get rid of his "problem". Once he was through he finally had a peaceful nights sleep.

**In the west**

"Mirouku, don't you think we should do back home? We've over stayed our welcome, and now that Kagome's back I think Inuyasha'd like it if he could have some time alone with her here." Mirouku laughed, "Inuyasha just wants do bed Kagome, and I don't think he'll care if we're here or not. But if you prefer to be home just say the word and we'll go." Sango nodded and watched little Kohahu walk around with Kilala. "Hey Sango, have you ever though about having any more children?" Sango smiled, "Well Mirouku, what if I told you that was happening already." Mirouku's face beamed in delight, "Really! How do you know?" "I'm surprised you haven't noticed my belly growing a bit, I've actually gained a lot of weight." "I couldn't tell." Sango put her hand to her cheek in awe, "Oh thank you Mirouku!" she kissed her husband, so happy that he didn't say anything negative about her weight, she didn't care if he was lying or not it just mattered that he didn't pay any attention to it. "I'm hoping that his one is another boy Mirouku." The surprised look was all Mirouku's face could muster, "I told you I'd give you the sons you'd want!" she giggled as Kohaku patted her belly.

**Present Time**

Kagome and her family were just finishing up their dinner, and began clearing their plates, "Kagome how's school?" her mother began washing dishes. "School is okay mother, but its difficult making new friends and catching up with all I've missed. Everything is going along pretty well. But...I miss Inuyasha terribly." Saito smiled, "I'm sure he feels the same way. I see how he looks at you...with such love in his eyes...I thought I saw a bit of your father in him for a second." After completing the dishes Kagome sat down at the table, "Mother may I ask you a few...adult questions?" Saito's face warmed up a bit, nervous as to what questions her not so grown-up daughter had to ask. Saito sat down with a worried look on her face, "Um... I hope I can answer them for you." Kagome fiddled with her fingers, "Well did you have any...lustful feelings for dad before you got married?" "Uh, well...that is, um, well its normal Kagome. You are a young healthy woman, so feelings like those are bound to happen for someone you love. Just wait until you're married to give into that urge." Now it was time for Kagome's temperature to rise a bit, "Well what if I told you that I, no we've given in to those feelings." "What are you telling me Kagome?" Kagome began to spill the reason behind the early leave of her "womanhood" without the obscene and extensive details. "So you see it wasn't something we both decided on it was something that needed to be done to save his life...I'm sorry mother but he was going to die." Saito sighed heavily, "I'm not going to pretend like I'm thrilled about it. I do appreciate your honesty and thank you for not lying. Also I'm glad that at least I know that your relationship with him is no longer one-sided or a confusing love but that you two actually love and trust each other enough to marry even if you're not a virgin bride." Kagome was sincerely sorry about breaking the chastity vow that was known without talking about it, but glad her mother understood that it was her duty to protect a loved one. "If it helps mother, he and I, more so me, promised to not make love until we're married and I've graduated." A smile was on her mothers face now, "That does make me feel good." "You wouldn't want it to interfere with your studies." said Saito. Kagome chuckled a bit, "I know that's what I told him." Both women laughed. Saito stopped laughing and told her daughter how she felt. "Kagome…you don't know how good it feel to see you alive. I prayed so much for the day you'd walk into this house and give us that warming smile." "Thank you mom." Kagome was glad to be home but she still missed Inuyasha and hoped that he supported her decision to stay chaste until they get married.

**In the past…**

Inuyasha made his way back to the west, he know Kagome would be back in about 6 days or so, until then he used the opportunity to take care of important matters at the castle. Miroku laughed upon seeing his sexually deprived friend enter the throne room. "So, Inuyasha have you "seen" Kagome?" he laughed harder. "Inuyasha growled, "Bite me." He walked to his study where the large family tree, painting was held. He remembered seeing it for the first time when the old guard showed it to him. (Chapter 7 or 8 in "**The Power of Ai"**) Inuyasha looked at the tapestry, "I remember that day when that old dog brought me here…I remember wishin' and hopin' that Kagome would be on my side of this tapestry. It's funny, six months ago I knew that Kagome would never be here again, but now she's back. I miss her so much." He looked at his brother's side, "Who ever knew Sesshomaru would be married and be a father. I guess I should go see him now." He walked out of the room and took off.

**Shosho Palace**

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin, Inuyasha is here to see you." Sesshomaru stood up. "Your brother is here Sesshie! I'm going to get Hana-chan!" Rin giggled like a little girl to the room to get their baby. Inuyasha stopped in front of his brother. "Yo!" "Inuyasha, you look well. I guess you have your woman back safe." Inuyasha smirked, "Could you tell?" Sesshomaru leaned against a column, "So little brother what brings you here?" "I came to meet my niece." Rin came out of the room, "Hi Inuyasha! Here she is Hana-Sakaki…Hana-chan this is your Uncle Inuyasha." Inuyasha sat on the floor with his arms folded and just looked at the bundle. "Um, Inuyasha if you want to hold her you have to open your arms." Inuyasha looked shocked, "You want me to **hold** her?" Rin giggled "Yes." Inuyasha groaned and held his arms out. "Ok you have to support her head and put your arm under her backside. Good!" Rin removed the sheet from her face. "Wow Sesshomaru who knew you could make something so adorable… I think she looks like both of you but she's….gorgeous, so tiny." He played peek-a-boo with her and tickled her and when it was time to change her he actually wanted to help. "She's such a good baby Rin." "Aww thank you Inuyasha…you know Inuyasha I'm sure Kagome has thought about having a baby." Inuyasha blushed, "You think so?" Rin nodded and smiled. "You wanna keep her company for a little while more?" "S-sure." Inuyasha once again took his niece into his arms." "I'm gonna call you Saka-chan. Do you like it?" The baby cooed and suddenly cried. "W-what did I do? How do you turn it off!!?" Rin calmly walked into the room, "There's no way to turn her off she's just hungry. Come on Hana-Sakaki. "Inuyasha went to go find his brother. "So you a proud poppa?" "Shut up." "Come on; don't try to play cool with me. I know you're crazy about that girl." "…I know why father risked his life." Inuyasha looked up at him seriously. "What?" "He found something precious to him that he could protect and it took me over 50 years to do it. And you, however minute you are have found 2 people to protect and fight over your affection, but now I do. You and I must have a battle for the tetsuaiga." Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe after all of this you've gone through and you still want my sword." "It rightfully belongs to me, I am the eldest, and I deserve a worthwhile heirloom." "Then you never learned a thing if this is all you want. You've got everything right here! You've had everything before me! You got to see the old man; you got a wife and child before me! Hell you've lived a fuller life than I, traveled and seen things before me! And you still want the one valuable thing I have from father…well I hope your ready!" Inuyasha took a fighting stance. Sesshomaru smirked, "Be patient little brother, soon. Soon I'll fight you but I have my child to take care of. Now leave I'll send word when I'm ready." Inuyasha grunted and walked out.

Rin saw everything, "Sesshomaru are you really going to fight him for that sword still?" "Yes I think he's not mastered it yet. If I lose, I lose, but if I win I will use it properly." Rin sighed, "Still thinking selfishly huh? Your brother was right you never learned a thing." She walked away angrily. "Rin." "What?" the turned swiftly, "With that sword I can assure you that no harm can come to us and the baby." "You have the tokijin and the tenseiga what else could you do with a sword that doesn't even accept you as an owner **and** its something that your father gave to _him_. You're not fair! Why cant you just be happy with what you have, just leave him be!" "I will not! The sword belongs to me! I want the power to destroy all who oppose me!" Sesshomaru walked out of the palace and Rin went to look after their child.

**In the present…**

"Good morning Kagome!" "Hi Misato what's up?" "I just wanted to know if you're going to prom this year." Kagome put her hand to her chin in thought, "Well I've been so busy since I came back I never thought about it…_maybe Inuyasha will go with me? …_sure I'll think about it." Kagome continued with her classes for the remainder of the day, after school she went to sign up for after school club. She wanted to participate in the archery club again but she couldn't because the club was full due to many students seeing her performance the year before. The teacher wanted her to be an assistant but she turned it down because she'd rather participate than instruct. She sighed, "I guess I'll join the home economics club." She signed up, received an itinerary and went home. "I'm home!" "Hi, sis!" "Welcome home Kagome." "Hi mom, Souta. Boy! Making up all this work is so hard. I wanna quit!" Souta teased her, "Remember sis if you quit you can't marry Inuyasha." "Shut up Souta! I know that, I won't quit. We want to get married so I'll do my best." Kagome shot up to her room to find a surprise. "Oh!" Her eyes began to water at the sight before her. "He was here…I must have just missed him." She ran to her bed which had a beautiful kimono strewn across it. "Mom! Mon come look!" "What's the matter?" "Did you know Inuyasha was here?" "No dear I didn't see nor hear him. Why?" "Look!" Kagome picked up the beautiful kimono. "See." "Oh my…how pretty." Grandpa walked in, "What's going on?" "I got a gift from Inuyasha gramps." He looked at the silks, "These are over 500 hundred years old!" Kagome smiled, "I guess so, they come from his era." "You take good care of that Kagome, its worth more that you know." "Trust me gramps this is going on my body so it'll be "worthless" money wise but as far as love and gift wise it's priceless." Her cheeks flushed red at the thought of possibly removing the kimono in from of her beloved.

"I'm going to the collectables shop down the street mom, and then I'm going to thank Inuyasha" Saito shook her head. "I'm sorry you can't you've been doing so well in school and a late night trip to the past will affect the time you could be spending doing homework or studying." "Mom!" Kagome knew her mother was right and besides she could go see him after school tomorrow since it was a half day and spend the entire weekend since their was a holiday on Monday it was would be a piece of cake to see him. "Yeah that's what I'll do." Kagome studied and did her homework with much excitement.

**In the past...**

Inuyasha was just arriving at the palace after dropping off Kagome's kimono. "Hi Inuyasha." "Hi Sango..." Sango noticed her friend was sad. "You wanna talk?" Inuyasha sat on the floor. "I just miss her, that's all." Inuyasha sighed. "Well why did you visit her?" "I did she wasn't home." "How come you didn't wait until she came home?" "I couldn't if I did we'd be making love throughout – ahem... never mind." Miroku coughed upon entering the room. "Still deprived Inuyasha?" Inuyasha squinted his eyes, "Shut up Miroku! I'm gonna take care of some business here then head back to the other house." "Well we have to go too" "Really?" "Yeah because we want to go back home, we've worn out our welcome." "Are you guys sure?" "Yeah and besides if you guys are gonna be live in the east soon, we'll be nearby with Kohaku and the new baby." "Ok...wait! New baby?" "Yeah Sango's pregnant again."

Inuyasha envied his friends they were married and already a family. He knew he'd have all of that once Kagome and he marry they'd have the same happiness. "Then...let's leave together in the morning." The couple nodded and went to their room; Inuyasha was walking to his quarters when Amaterasu spotted him. She tried to duck behind a suit of armor but he long since seen her but just choose not to acknowledge her. She waited until he got closer and purposefully bumped into him, "Majesty!" "What do you want?" "To apologize to you upfront..." "You did that already. Kagome forgave you. "I know she did but do you forgive me?" "You lied to me! You knew my wife was alive and you hid that from me. You claimed that you loved me but you didn't!" "Sir I did!" "You did not! Despite the fact that Kagome hated Kikyo she always told me about her (Kikyo) good or bad. More importantly she told me she saved Kikyo's life! She did it because she knew it'd make me happy! She never lied, she never his it, she told me the truth. That's why I can't forgive you...you knew how important she is to me. But because you wanted to be selfish I almost killed the woman I love." With that he walked into his chambers, read and signed a few decrees and went to sleep.

_Inuyasha's dream..._

_Argh! God damn you Kagome! Why! pounding his fists on table Why, why, why! Why didn't you let me kill him?! Argh!! various items begin smashed and thrown around I hate you so much for doing this to me! he thrashed and punched a gilded mirror that was in the room. He screamed and yell and continued punching the mirror, because he hated what he saw...himself, alone and a broken man completely distraught by the knowledge that the woman from the distant future was no longer with him. He continued to do thrash at his reflection until a small shimmer came from around his neck. He took out the locket; the gold locket Kagome had given him a couple of years ago. He opened up the small keepsake and gazed at Kagome's picture. He smiled at the expression on both their faces. Then suddenly her got sad again, he closed the locket. "This is where you and I will remain...together forever." He slowly walked over to his trash strewn bed and attempted sleep. _

_**End of dream...**_

Thanks for reading R&R.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

You dare challenge me/ I can't wait any longer!!

"Kagome slow down, if you take care of all the cleaning no one else will be able to perform their classroom cleaning duties." Kagome swept across the classroom furiously, due to the fact that she was anxious to see Inuyasha. "I'm almost...done! There! Come on you bunch of slow pokes I wont be able to leave if you all don't finish your chores let's get a move on!" Stunned by her anger and tenacity the students quickly finished up. "Geez Kagome I didn't think you'd be in such a hurry to start clubs today." Kagome's bottom lip hit the floor. "What!" "Yeah, don't tell me you forgot about all of the clubs starting today." She smacker her hand to her head. "Yes I did forget." She sighed and walked with heavy feet to her first after school club meeting.

**Home Economics Club**

"Hello students! Welcome to home economics! My name is Azusa Takino. But you can call me by my nickname, Azu-chan!" (Imagine the huge sweat drop on all of the students.) "Before we being today's lesson I ant to know all about my close friends here, so please don't be shy, stand up, say your name, and what you hope to learn in this class, nice and loud please!" Chioku leaned over towards Kagome and whispered, "A little high spirited isn't she?" Kagome stifled a laugh. "Ok next!"

"My name is Chizuru Nakamino I'm a senior and I hope to learn how to properly dress and bandage wounds because of my future goal to become a nurse." The class clapped. "Next!"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am a senior and I want to learn everything I can in this class because I know it will help me in whatever goal I choose to pursue once I graduate." The teacher was shocked to hear that, "So you have no career goals Kagome?" "Well...no not as of yet but I'm sure I will soon." "Well you did say that you wanted to learn everything you could in this class so does that mean you intend on being a housewife?" Kagome took offense, "So what if I do?" "Well in today's world there is no need for a young woman such as yourself to want to sit at home all day and cook and clean for your husband and child." "Are you saying that stay at home mom's do nothing **Azu-chan**?"

"Well yes as kindly as I can." "Don't you know that you are insulting mothers everywhere?!" the teacher was not going to put up with it, "Ms. Higurashi you are out of place! One more out burst like that and you're thrown out of this club!" Kagome stood up defiantly, "You don't have to threaten to throw me out I'll be leaving! I could cook and bandage you under the table!" The teacher and Kagome were now face to face. "Is that a challenge Ms. Higurashi?" "It is if you want it to Azu-chan." "Well fine go ahead, you pick what occasion we're cooking for." "What about a picnic?" "Excellent!"

Both women began to slice, shred, cut, mix, and boil all of the ingredients needed to make a perfect picnic lunch. Various ingredients were strewn over the women's workplace, items from anpan to soba.

"Kagome looks completely at ease while the teacher looks absolutely flustered." Whispered a male student to another.

**An hour and a half later...**

Both women finished their picnic meals and arranged them in beautiful lacquer ware boxes. The only difference between the two lunches was that the teacher had one box and Kagome had two, one for tasting and one to obviously bring to Inuyasha. Both of Kagome's boxes looked too pretty to eat.

The teacher cleared her throat in order to calm her nerves; _I don't know why I'm nervous. She's a mere child, whilst I've been doing this for years. I know I won't lose..._"Shall we have your fellow classmates try our boxes." "Sure." The teacher picked two students and instructed them to sample a bit of food from each section in both boxes and to go into the hall to discuss and come to an agreement, and in case of a tie they'd make a sweet dessert. The two students; one male, one female walked up to the dishes. "Please do not open this one, I'd like to take it home to me fian- fia- family, yes my family."

The students nodded and took turns, both sampled the teachers for fear if they didn't they'd be in trouble. Bother were smiling and nodding approval, not just because she was the teacher but the food was really good. Next was Kagome's food they both sampled and smiled as much as they did when they tried the teachers.

"Ok we'll go into the hallway to talk." Said the girl. Other student whispered and wondered who would win.

"I really liked Kagome's it had a lot of flavor. It tasted as if she put her heart and soul into each and every item. And don't forget the way it looked it was nicely decorated." Said the girl.

"I liked both of them. Wished Kagome kept her lunch more traditional not that it didn't taste great but the fish from the teachers box was nice and fatty and a bit sweet. But Kagome's rice was fluffy and just right...argh! I don't know!"

They talked and compared a few minutes more and finally came to a decision. "We have made a decision. They both were good. You could taste the effort and care put into each box but 'we only choose one." Both Ms. Takamine and Kagome looked at the two intently, "We choose..." the class held their breaths. "We choose Kagome Higurashi." The class applauded and Kagome bowed and thanked them. "Thank you Ms. Takamine, I enjoyed my first and last day in class." She bowed took the remaining lunch box and walked out. Azusa Takamine aged 24 graduated 2nd in her culinary and medical assistant classes lost a cooking competition to a 19 year old "super senior" to say the least but she was nothing but stunned.

**On the way home...**

"Man! And to think I really wanted to join that club to be of better service to Inuyasha when not in battle! She's got a nerve to insult housewives if she felt that taking up a club like that wasn't necessary then why the hell did she teach it!" Kagome went up stairs showered, changed and packed up some extra clothing and food stuffs and kissed her family and went to see her hearts desire.

**Feudal Era**

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I'm home!" She smiled at that statement realizing that it was their home. "I guess he's not here. He must be at the castle...well its Saturday he's got to be on his way here. I'll just wait." Kagome did everything she could think of to try and stay awake until Inuyasha got home but the events from earlier and all of the catch up she had to play was taking its toll on her, she fell asleep on the futon.

**A few hours later...**

Inuyasha was entering the house and began to put whatever item he brought with him away. He repeatedly walked past Kagome's sleeping form unaware until the smell of food struck him. He saw the bento box lying beside Kagome who looked absolutely beautiful in her hunter green kimono. He looked at her and practically fell in love with her all over again. Her hair strewn about the pillow look a bit wild but sexy in its own way, her neck (I have a think for necks, not a woman's but, the Japanese do also read about Geisha's.) a bit sweaty from the midday heat but pretty, he down from the neck and seen an ample about of cleavage, it reminded him of when he first seen her naked, they looked so pert and so enticing to touch. He looked further down and noticed her leg sticking out from the layers of fabric, her legs well toned from the traveling but dainty like a woman's leg should be. That was it for him all of the unintentional signs that Kagome put out were enough to drive him insane! He quickly disrobed and held his body above Kagome's. He tenderly kissed her lips and began to leave a trail of kiss around her neck and stopped at her bosom. He loosened the sash around the kimono just enough to free her breasts from their confines. He gently massaged the as he was hypnotized by her budding areola (nipples), he placed his warm mouth around one and suckled like a newborn child. Kagome emitted a soft moan in her deep slumber. Her moan made his ear wiggle with delight from the sweet sound. Once done with one breast, he equally satisfied the other. Inuyasha's body temperature began to rise, he felt all of the blood leave the inconsequential parts of his body and engorge his manhood. Inuyasha could no longer think rationally all he was focused on was becoming one with Kagome. He went for her sash again, this time with the intent of seeing more than her breasts. Inuyasha once again saw Kagome in her full glory; to him it was still a sight to behold. He kissed her tiny belly and didn't notice that Kagome began to move as he began to move below her belly button. Kagome began to move her hand slowly towards the bento box and removed the lid. Her eyes still blurry from sleep led her to see Inuyasha as an invader not her lover; so she picked up the lid and smashed it over Inuyasha's head. Before passing out Inuyasha picked up his head, "Ow!" Kagome gasped "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha allowed himself to land on Kagome's thigh and pleasantly passed out.

A while later Inuyasha woke up to a happy knot on the back of his head. Kagome removed the wet cloth from his forehead. "Ouch! Kagome! What in the hell did you do that for!" "What do you mean, what did I do that for?!" why didn't you wake me up when you came in! You should have done that instead of feeling me up like a night prowling pervert!" Inuyasha was busted and he knew it. "I'm sorry Kagome you looked so beautiful in that kimono and I just couldn't control myself." Kagome crossed her arms, "I can tell." She said this while looking at the obvious sign in his pants. "How did these get back on?' he covered his mouth further implicating himself, "I put them back on you! What happened to the promise that you made to me?!" WAIT UNTIL WE'RE MARRIED!!" Inuyasha rubbed his bump, "Kagome...that's a pretty hard promise to keep, that's why I try to visit you at home when your mom is there because I know I can't control myself...what are you doing here anyway?" "I have a couple of days off and I missed you, so I came to spend the weekend with you." Inuyasha shook his head violently, "If you want me to keep my promise you're gonna have to go home. You're not safe here." Why are there demons around?" "Yeah." "Who?" "Me! You being here makes it difficult for me not to take you right now." Kagome began to talk seductively, "How do you know I'll say no? I've wanted to be with you as well, I was just too embarrassed to admit it." Inuyasha's ears perked up, "Really?" "Uh-huh...why don't we finish what you've started?" "Really?!" "Yes." He turned around to face her, she smiled enticingly. "Sit." _Thud!_ "Kagome!" "Are you kidding me?! As long as you have these beads I'll be fine." Inuyasha whined like a child, "That's not fair you used my weakness against me, that's...that's so cruel!" "Inuyasha you tried to have your way with me while I was sleeping! How about I do it to you?!" "I'd wake up to watch you do it without complaint!" "Ugh! You're disgusting! Sit!" Inuyasha yelped as his back tensed. "Come on Kagome! Take these damned beads off of me!!" Kagome was outside now cooling herself off. _If he would have done what he set out to do I wouldn't have been able to fight him off! That's if I recognized him first...I felt everything while asleep. Man if I didn't wake just after he kissed my stomach we'd be making love right now!_ She tried to shake off the naughty thoughts from her head but it was too late, she looked at him through the window and thought about how he'd explored her without abandon and it began to make her weak in the knees. She walked in and forcefully turned him over. "Sit!" his body burrowed into the ground a bit. "What was that for..." Kagome was now disrobed and Inuyasha was speechless to say the least. "Kagome?" "It is a hard promise not to break." She placed herself atop him not removing his pants. "Kagome what are you doing?" "I'm giving you what you want, more or less." "Well I wanna be naked too!" "No! It's either this or nothing." "I'll take this then." She began to grind her hips over the fabric that separated her sexual organ from his. "Ahh! Kagome stop!" he attempted to move but each time he tried her grinding was more vigorous. "No! panting w-we both need this!" he agreed and stopped putting up a fight. Inuyasha really didn't mind what Kagome was doing but he also felt really bad about the stunt he pulled earlier and didn't want her tempting movements to cause him to break the promise again. Minutes later Kagome moaned with ecstasy signaling her climatic end and a few seconds later did Inuyasha join her in erotic bliss.

A little sweat drenched and tired, Kagome removed herself from atop Inuyasha. She saw her essence stain the crotch of his pants. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I needed as much release as you did." Inuyasha just got up took Kagome's hand and walked with her to the tub, and gently placed her in. "I'll be right back." He exited the house and went to the fire bin (the areas that's used to heat up the bath water in old Japanese homes.) he stocked the fire a few times and asked if the temperature was just right, when she finally said yes he went into the bathroom to join her. "Inuyasha didn't you say you would keep your promise?" He said nothing as he grabbed a sponge and began to clean Kagome. He washed her body with the utmost care and ease. Kagome sighed contently while being pampered when a thought came to her, "Inuyasha?" Hmm?" "Have you ever done this with Kikyo?" Of course he was shocked. "No, not really. Why?" "Well I naturally assumed you've done this with her." "No. I haven't done anything with Kikyo other than kissing." "What about heavy petting?" "No! None of that! Thing I did with her was kissing everything else I did with you." She turned to face him. "Did you...ever wish she was your first." He paused a moment. "No Kagome, I love Kikyo at the time because I was lonely... she was refreshingly different from all that I've known since my mother passed. She was a companion. With her I never felt lonely again, until I thought she betrayed me and I was sealed." Kagome became a bit sad when she heard this because she still felt that Kikyo was the more dominant woman in his heart and Inuyasha noticed this. He placed his hand under her chin so he could look into her eyes. "But when I met you... I felt as if I'd never be lonely again. You showed me how to love and truly care for a person. You taught me how to appreciate my life and the life of other. Because you showed all of that I know now what probably never would have known with Kikyo and that's you Kagome. I love you with everything I have in my heart and soul. Nothing would ever stand in the way of my loving you." "Not even if Kikyo; if she were alive?" "Not even Kikyo. You are my one true love." They kissed passionately. "Thank you Inuyasha, I needed to hear that." He smile and they continued bathing each other until they got wrinkled. They did something the never did before Kagome "died", they talked. They sat and talked. They watched the stars and talked. They talked until the sun came up. It was the most they've talked since their first meeting and it answered a lot of questions and closed a lot of doors. They were walking back to the hand in hand, smiling ear to ear. This was the time together they both needed. Even though they never said it while together they knew they missed each other terribly while apart and weren't looking forward to the when Kagome had to go home, but made the best of their remaining time together. They took turns cooking meals and cleaning up after each other and on her last day an unexpected visitor arrived at their home. "Hello my lovely Kagome!" Inuyasha groaned angrily. "Hi Koga! What are you doing here?" Koga invited himself in. "well I was patrolling the area and I caught a whiff of your scent in the air a day or two ago so I came to see you." He handed her ayame's (purple iris') "Thanks." "Anything for you." Inuyasha couldn't take it any more, "Didn't I tell you she has **no** interest in you fleabag!" "What's the matter mutt face?! Afraid Kagome's gonna run off with me? Well you should be! I told you that she was alive and you didn't want to listen! Too busy sniffing another girls butt!" "Get the hell out of my house Koga, your stench is makin' me sick!"

"Stop it you two! I'm sick, sick, sick! Sick of all the fighting! Koga I'm sorry but Inuyasha's right I'm not in love with you and I know you know that! Inuyasha! Koga has helped us plenty of times and I thing you need to swallow your pride and thank him!" "What?! I'm not thanking him!" "What if I was still with Cheju and told you, what if  
Cheju killed me after you saw me, like right after; would you have still followed your foolish pride?" Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded like thank you. "Do you accept Koga?" "Anything for you Kagome, but just know I'll never stop loving you, you'll always be my woman." "Ok you did what you came to do now leave!" Koga left in a whirlwind, "Finally." Inuyasha thought Koga would never leave. "It's almost sun down Inuyasha I have to go." "Okay." He walked her to the bone eaters well; on their way she told him the items she left behind. "...and there's about 50 cups of ramen, don't go eating it all or you wont have anything to eat until I'm able to visit again, ok?" Oh! And don't forget to give Shippo and Kanten their sweets, Sango her perfumes and Miroku new beads from grandpa...I think that's it...oh yeah! There's a toy for both Hana-Sakaki and little Kohaku!" While Kagome continued her rambling Inuyasha couldn't help but smile and think that no matter how much she had on her plate, she was always thoughtful of others. "Yeah that's all." "Kagome no matter how much you talk you can't delay going home, remember the faster you finish school the sooner we marry." "I know I just know I'm gonna miss you that's all." "Me too." They kissed and he held her hand as long as he could while she was going to her side. Inuyasha wasn't sad at all though he walked with a smile glad that he was finally about to dedicate himself completely to Kagome for once but he knew that when they married they'd have to spend their time in the west for royal events and having Kagome be queen would be really different for her but he thought of a way to settle it, he was going to pay another visit to his half brother.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:** Hard Decisions

**Shosho Castle**

"I don't want it; I gave it up for a reason. Since it's your now you can make all of the decisions yourself." "Ok. I thought I should tell you before your all like father left it to one of us to keep it in the family and your gonna end up disgracing what little demon blood you have coursing through your veins, blah, blah, blah! But are you sure?" "Yes, Ring likes it the way it is." "Ok then when the time comes you'll know." "Inuyasha...despite the conversation we had today I still want tetsuaiga." "Yeah, yeah I know!" "Hi daddy, look at me!" Rin said for Hana-Sakaki, both were dressed in royal clothing. "Inuyasha is the painter at the castle?' I can't wait to see how Hana's face looks on that tapestry." "Yeah he's there you better head on I'm going back east." "Come on Hana-chan lets go with daddy." They all got together and left.

**Chapter 15: **** This is what we'll do.../ Maybe we shouldn't**

**Shrine House**

"Welcome back Kagome." "Hi mom!" Kagome had a smile beaming across her face. "Did you have fun this weekend?" Kagome nodded, "Yes, I really did. We talked a lot. It felt like we were married already." "Well aren't you?" "Yes and no. by demon standards I'm his mate for life and no because by our standards we aren't married yet." "So there's no official marriage ceremony for demons?" Kagome laughed, "No not really I guess unless they're royalty like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru is a bit lower key I guess."

Souta came home visibly upset. "Well hello to you too!" "Shut up Kagome!" Everyone in the room gasped except Souta. "What the hell was that for?" Their mother interjected, "Kagome watch you tongue! Souta apologize to you sister!" "Sorry." He said without sounding like he meant it. "Well what's wrong with you, you come in here like you wanted to kill some one." Souta sighed. "Itsuki asked Nanami to date him! Itsuki knew I liked Nanami for a long time and that I would try to ask her out soon." Kagome's mouth was open in a goofy smile. "Oh Souta your in love! With a girl from class, so cute!" Souta now blushed. "It's not like that Kagome. She's just..." "It's okay Souta I understand." He looked up at his big sister. "You do?" she smiled, "Yeah." Kagome got up from her chair, "Come on Souta let's go for and sit outside." He got up and followed. Saito smile happy that her children had become closer since Kagome returned and that she was being a good older sister.

"Souta, do you really like this girl?" he stopped walking. "I do, Nanami is a nice, friendly, smart and pretty girl. When I was sad about you dying she was the only person who didn't pity me or make fun of me. She and I always talked about everything! Manga, anime, dramas, and school! We both liked the same classes, hated the same classes, same candy everything!" Kagome smiled at the obvious signs of puppy love. "I understand exactly what you mean little brother. With Inuyasha I felt similar to you. Sometime seeing his face just made me feel so excited so happy. We'd just sit quietly while everyone slept. Spending the weekend with him made me see just how much I love him. Sometimes opposites attract, some times they don't. We're nothing alike but we have the same amount of love for each other, I guess that's why I'm gonna marry him...I can't wait until that day." "I still can't forgive him for seeing someone else while you were gone." Kagome placed her hand onto her brother's shoulder. "Souta when you're older you'll understand. But please know I forgive him, he did it because he was lonely and he missed me so much he couldn't be happy so he thought that the other girl could help. I'm very grateful to her for keeping him company." Souta blinked, "you must have a saint living inside your body, because any other woman would have bashed his head in." "I told you when your older you'll understand. Love is stronger than you know, when your really in love you'll forgive practically anything, only if it doesn't harm you, if it harms you then you have to let the person go." They say outside talking a bit more until dinner. After dinner they all went to sleep.

(I have a large paragraph telling Souta's potential girlfriend but I thought it wasn't necessary to put it in. If anyone cares to read it email me.)

**Kagome's school lunchtime...**

"Oh darn it! I forgot my lunch!" Kagome dug in her bag for loose change. "I've got 300 yen, which should be enough for a sandwich." Kagome ran to the small lunch canteen; as usual it was filled to capacity with students. She waited on line, which was extremely long when a really handsome boy bumped into her. "Oh! I'm sorry excuse me." The boy bowed slightly, "It's okay I know it's crowed." When the boy picked up his head Kagome's face began to get warm, the boy spoke, "My name is Takumi Endo and you are?" "Kagome...uh, oh, um...Kagome Higurashi, hi." "Hi." "Excuse me I'm sorry to break up the date but I have other teenagers to feed!" "Coming miss!" Kagome got her cutlet sandwich and Takumi was right behind her. "You remind me of a family member, pretty just like her." "Really?" "Yeah, but your eyes are prettier." Kagome smiled. "Thanks." They realized that they were in the same class and that Takumi was the boy that tasted her food in home economics. Kagome started to get hot so she put her hair in a high pony tail. Takumi looked at her neck and noticed the bite mark on her neck. "Kagome, what's that on your neck?" Kagome quickly put her hand over the mark. "Oh this? This is a scar...I've had this for...over seven months now. "It looks still looks fresh." "Really?! That must mean it's peeling or something like that." She laughed nervously. "It's fine." Throughout the day they kept talking while changing class and after school while walking home. "Kagome!" She gasped, "Oh no!" "What's wrong?" Takumi looked worried for Kagome, "My fianc...n-n-n-n. Inuyasha, Takumi, and Takumi this is my..." "Fiancé right?" "Yeah." "He's a weird looking guy." "Who are you talking about human?" "Human? You're human too, why would..." "I Takumi I have to go thank you for walking me home." "Sure, well I'll see you tomorrow..." "Bye Inuyasha." Takumi bowed politely. "Yeah whatever!" Kagome slapped his arm. "Stop it! What are you doing here it's a school day?!" "I was thinking about where we'd have our wedding." While they walked up the stairs Kagome thought of a place, she stopped grabbed his arm and ran down the stair and down the street in front of a church. "I was thinking about a church." Inuyasha looked puzzled, "Church? What's that?" Kagome bopped her head, "Oh! That's right you don't know what that is huh? Well come on." They got permission to enter and they both took a look inside, the stained glass and the pews didn't impress Inuyasha to him a place like this wasn't what he wanted. "I don't want to get married in a place like this. Why can't we get married at you family's shrine?" Kagome's face glowed. "At the family shrine? Really! I thought you'd want to get married somewhere other than there. Why?" "Because I'm sure your family, especially your grandfather would like it." "I'm sorry I didn't let you, but yes I do want to get married at my family's shrine. But the one thing I had hoped for wont be there...and that's my father." Inuyasha held Kagome tight." I know but its okay he'll watch over you I'm sure of it." They talked a bit while Kagome was doing her homework and discussed some new ideas on how to make Kaede's home their own, once they were married. "Kagome, Inuyasha dinner!" Inuyasha picked Kagome up and slung her over his shoulders and ran down stairs. Saito heard the running and approached the bottom of the stairs. "Inuyasha!" He came to a screeching halt. "Yes, mother." "I'll say this respectfully...did your mother allow you to run in the house?" he immediately put his head down like a punished dog. "No m'am." "Well I will say exactly what all mothers say...'Do not run in this house it is not polite!'" "Yes mother I wont do it again." Saito smiled and laughed a bit, "Now come on to dinner." Inuyasha gently put Kagome down and told her to go ahead of him. He sat on the step and thought about his mother and for a moment Saito appeared to look like her, with her stern face. He felt like Kagome did about her father, but only about his mother.

**Flashback**

_Inuyasha played with his favorite game with his favorite toy bouncing ball inside his mother's family home. His feet hit the floor heavy and hard, his giggles echoed through the hall. His mother come in and sat at the far end of the hall and waited for Inuyasha to come her way with the ball. When the ball was in her grasp he stopped a few feet in front of her. "Mother may I please have the ball." "Inuayasha where are you to run? Outside or inside?" He smiled unknowingly. "I can run in both places because it's fun!" "No! Inuyasha you are to only run outside! Inside the home is meant to be silent and peaceful, and outside is for noise and commotion. No more running in the house it's not polite!" Inuyasha's chin touched his chest in shame. "I'm sorry mother." She place her arms out to hug him and he leapt into them. She smiled and forgave him, then she gave him his ball and he went outside in the courtyard and continued laughing and playing._

**End**

"Inuyasha come get your food!" he snapped out of his memory and walked down the stairs and sat to join Kagome and family. They all had a meal of boiled beef and ramen. Inuyasha sighed with content, "Man! That was great!" Saito smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha. I made it just for you." "You did! Thanks. It tastes better than Kagome's ramen!" Kagome waited for Inuyasha to let go of her mother. "Sit." **Thud!** "Kagome! Why did you do that to him?" "Mom he just insulted..." "I know he insulted your cooking but that's no reason to hurt him!" "Yeah!" chimed Inuyasha, "And you! Instead of insulting her, tell her kindly that she could ask me or someone else for help." "Ok, sorry Kagome." Humph!" she went upstairs and whispered sit, "Ow!" "Kagome!" "Sorry! I was talking to myself!" she chuckled lightly. About 20 minutes later Inuyasha came up stairs kissed Kagome on the cheek while she did some studying. "Bye. I'll be over this Sunday. I love you." "I love you too puppy face." The line of puppy face didn't hit him until he reached his time. "Puppy face...I'm gonna get her.'

**Three months later...**

"Summer vacation!" Takumi hugged Kagome. "I'm so glad I get to hang out with my friends I miss everyone..." "Kagome this weekend can you come to the beach with me?" "Sure why not!" they stopped at the steps on the shrine. "Well see you soon Kagome." "Bye Takumi." She smiled and waved as she walked up the stairs. Her mother spotted her. "Welcome home Kagome, I know your happy summer vacation is here. You must be excited because you get to spend most of your time with Inuyasha." Kagome's happy demeanor changed to a somber one. "I won't be spending the entire summer with him..." Saito looked very shocked, "No?" "No. I'm gonna spend time with some friends I made in school for a while." Saito looked a bit worried, why she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

**Two days later**

"Bye everyone! I'm off to the beach!" The family said their goodbyes and went back to their activities. She walked out into the courtyard and stopped because she felt Inuyasha nearby. "I was just in your window, you going out?" "Kagome!" Takumi was waving as he was running up the stairs. She sighed out of nervousness, "Hello." "Humph! What are you doing here?" Well since school is over for the summer I..." "Schools over for you Kagome! Why didn't you tell me?" "I...I..." "Come on Kagome we want to get a good spot at the beach." "You're going to the beach with Kagome?! I hope you're not wearing that beekini thing!" "Inuyasha I..." "You're welcome to come with us Inuyasha. I'd be glad if you came." Kagome gasped "No!" Inuyasha felt hurt by the loud and seemingly upset way she answered. "I don't want to go anyway! I'm going home!" he quickly left and Takumi pulled Kagome down the stairs.

**At the beach**

"Ah! Takumi!" Takumi threw Kagome into the warm Tokyo Bay. She walked out of the water glistening from the late day sun. Takumi swallowed the lump in his throat. "...umi...kumi. Takumi!" "Huh? Oh, yeah Kagome?" "It's starting to get dark." "Right, I should take you home now." They took a taxi to Kagome's house. "Goodnight Kagome..." he walked up to her and kissed her. Kagome began to melt. She put her arms around his shoulders and returned the favor. The kiss went like this for a few minutes. Takumi felt her up and it turned her on but when she realized who she was kissing she felt sick to her stomach. She pulled away from, "Takumi I'm sorry I can't do this." She ran up the stairs past her family, up to her room and cried for hours. She woke up around midnight and went to the well feeling guilty. She saw him lying down and snuggled next to him. "Inuyasha are you up?" "Yeah, I smelled you from the well. You sound upset what's the matter?" she sat up and faced him, "I...Takumi kissed me." Inuyasha jumped up, "He what?! That..." Kagome cut him off, "And I kissed him back." He stammered a bit, "w-well that's okay it was hot and nice out there I guess that's ok." Kagome shook her head, "Inuyasha I've been traveling with you and everyone else, and I just need to be home for a while. So I want to cancel the marriage. Inuyasha's heart was breaking. "Kagome is I because of Amaterasu? Kikyo? What?! Why don't you want to be wit h me?" he was on the verge of tears. "No it's not that I need time..." :what more time do you need Kagome we've not been together for awhile since you came back to me and with you in school we only have days. Is it me? I-I can't understand it!"

"Inuyasha please! Just...give me time!" "Time to do what!" "Be home with family and friends. I've been traveling with you for years and haven't had time to be with them I think its time now! I can always come back!" Inuyasha flailed his arms. "If you can't be my wife now then I don't want you, go!!!" "Fine!"

She began to get up but he grabbed her and kissed her rough. He began to undress her and make mad love to her hoping she'd change her mind. She allowed him to ravish her body knowing that it'd be the last time she'd be with him for a while...if ever again. They both panted and moaned when they reached their climactic end. She kissed him and put on her clothes and ran home. "Kagome! Don't leave!" he didn't want her to go, but he did run after her knowing that she may have needed a break. "I won't give her up."

After breaking up with Inuyasha she was quite depressed and mostly kept to herself and studies, she talked to Takumi from time to time. They never kissed again; they spent some time alone, studied a lot for important exams. Takumi became her close friend and confidant. He was always there for her being and ear or shoulder to cry on when she was depressed about missing Inuyasha. He often told her to go back to him but she refused believing that she still needed time alone. But the still remained close. Inuyasha watched over her and was often angered because Takumi was with her all the time. Often while watching he smiled and thought about their time together, but he was most happy when she graduated proud that she finally did what she promised, she also graduated with honors. He stood in the trees while they had a party congratulating Kagome, but he knew that Kagome was happy with Takumi. He began to leave but stopped when she was rushed out with Takumi.

He followed them...he watched them from across the street on a roof. He looked into the room, he could hear over the traffic but what he saw was enough to make him never return.

The End!

Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this fiction, it took me awhile to write this but the reviews I got kept me going and if I find the idea or time I will have a continuation or a brand new fic, coming to you. Thanks again, please if you have any questions or flames either review, e-mail me or IM me at the following names. Drufreak21 on AIM, techelec21 on yahoo, techelec21 on MSN messenger.


End file.
